The Dreaming Spires
by Traducious
Summary: COMPLETA. Severus Snape segue com sua vida depois da guerra. Snarry. Slash e lemon.


**The Dreaming Spires **por _Dementor Delta_

**Tradução: **Serim  
**Beta-reader:** Rebecca Mae

**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Par: **Snarry (Severus Snape e Harry Potter)  
**E-mail da autora: **dementordelta (arroba) yahoo . com

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter (e personagens associados) pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., entre outros. Não fazemos nenhum tipo de reclamação de posse, escrita ou implícita, sobre Harry potter. Nada referente a dinheiro está sendo produzido e não pretendemos infringir nem desrespeitar os criadores e os donos dos direitos autorais.

**E-mail da Autora: **Dementordelta _(arroba)_ yahoo _(ponto)_ com

**Hospedada em: **archive . skyehawke . com / story . php ? no (igual) 4559 & chapter (igual) 1 & font (igual) & size (igual)

**Nota: **A fanfic responde ao seguinte desafio do Severus Fuh-Q Fest.  
1. Todas as histórias/artes devem acontecer depois de Hogwarts. (Harry não deve mais ser um aluno, depois de ter completado com êxito sua educação)  
2. Todas as historias/artes devem ser depois da guerra. (Harry pode ter ganhado ou não).

**---**

Severus Snape levantou os olhos quando bateram à porta do seu escritório. O sol da manhã entrava obliquamente através das persianas de sua sala, criando pequenos feixes de luz em seu pesado jaleco de professor, pendendo do cabide de madeira junto à janela.

"Entre", disse, situando sua caneta sobre as provas enquanto a porta se abria.

"Professor, er, Snape," disse uma agradável voz masculina e Snape sentiu a tensão deixando seus ombros.

Uma voz masculina. _Finalmente_, pensou, e logo franziu as sobrancelhas ante o pensamento aleatório. Finalmente... O quê? Como sempre, as respostas estavam fora de seu alcance.

O que se notava imediatamente era o incompatível cabelo bagunçado de um garoto que, por outro lado, estava limpo e bem vestido. _Que semana estranha pra um cabelo incomum_, pensou, observando o delgado jovem. Estava segurando um pedaço de papel, com uma mochila no ombro, devolvendo o olhar de Snape.

"Sim?", disse, estudando seu visitante. O jovem não parecia ter idade suficiente para ser estudante de uma universidade, embora admitisse que algo nos perceptivos olhos verdes por trás dos óculos não parecia nada jovem. "Posso ajudar?"

O jovem fechou a porta e consultou o pedaço de papel dobrado. "Eu vim ver o trabalho de ajudante de laboratório." disse.

_Finalmente_, repetiu, agora certo de que era isso o que seu cérebro tinha tentado lhe dizer. Já havia recebido um estranho grupo de candidatos para o posto, apesar de sua colega ter assegurado que os estudantes normalmente brigavam por esses cargos.

Seu único outro possível candidato havia sido uma jovem bastante estridente com cabelo lanzudo que o questionara extensamente sobre os requisitos do cargo, para longo depois parecer um pouco surpresa e recusar a oferta.

"Você é estudante?", perguntou Snape tentando localizá-lo. Só havia transcorrido uma semana de aulas e ainda não tinha aprendido os rostos de todos. Mas, por algum motivo, achou que deveria ser capaz de situar este jovem em particular.

"Sim, senhor. Novo neste curso."

_Ah._

Snape escondeu sua decepção e esboçou uma expressão educadamente neutra. "É um cargo avançado", disse lamentando-se de verdade. Talvez devesse questionar a Professora Henry sobre outros métodos para recrutar ajudantes, já que os da popular professora de literatura pareciam não ter fim. Fora sugestão dela que procurasse um ajudante quando ele usou o trabalho como desculpa para se livrar de um jantar com ela.

Um sorriso deslizou com facilidade no rosto angular. "Quero dizer novo nesta escola, senhor. Tenho a base". Trocou a obviamente pesada mochila de ombros. "Tenho dois anos de pós-graduando e referências da minha outra universidade, se quiser. Tem um formulário para eu preencher ou prefere um outro momento para a reunião?"

Snape se moveu na cadeira de couro detrás de sua escrivaninha. "Tem tempo agora, senhor...?"

"Potter, senhor, Harry Potter". O tímido sorriso apareceu de novo. "E sim, tenho tempo."

Snape indicou a outra cadeira em seu escritório. Potter tirou a mochila do ombro antes de escorregar na cadeira, para procurar algo dentro da mochila, tirando enfim uma pasta.

"Minha transferência e as recomendações", disse, entregando-as. Snape levou um momento para estudá-las, esperando que o garoto ficasse inquieto. Ele parecia ser desse tipo e Snape não gostava de gente inquieta. Se fossem passar tempo juntos, seria melhor saber de uma vez se Potter o deixaria estressado.

Potter permaneceu decididamente quieto, esperando com um tipo de paciência que Snape via apenas ocasionalmente em seus colegas mais velhos. Outra vez, Snape lembrou-se que Potter parecia ao mesmo tempo mais jovem que sua idade e impossivelmente mais velho.

"Você está em minha turma, então?"

"Sim, senhor", respondeu, nenhum pouco ofendido de que Snape não o localizasse na grande turma.

"Já esteve em alguma de minhas palestras?", perguntou Snape, pouquíssimo preparado para o salto de interesse nos olhos verdes.

"Sim, senhor!"

Química orgânica não costumava inspirar semelhante fervor. "Onde se senta?"

"Última fila, com meu grupo de estudo."

Snape elevou uma sobrancelha ante isto. Um grupo de estudo na primeira semana do curso era ser aplicado e assim ele disse.

Um ligeiro rubor subiu à pálida face do rapaz. "Sendo novato, achei que seria uma boa idéia ter alguém que me mostrasse como funciona o lugar."

Levando em consideração o ligeiro rubor, Snape se perguntou se alguma jovenzinha estaria envolvida. Potter, de rosto e comportamento agradáveis, provavelmente não passava muitas tardes sozinho.

Questionou Potter sobre seu conhecimento de componentes orgânicos. Logo, satisfeito, apontou para o computador envolto em plástico na escrivaninha pequena do escritório. "Sabe alguma coisa sobre computadores?"

Distraidamente, os dedos de Potter acariciaram um bracelete de peltre¹ ao redor do seu pulso direito. "O básico, suponho. Não tive um quando pequeno, mas aprendi desde então."

Isso era mais do que Snape sabia e muito mais do que estava disposto a aprender, apesar dos comentários cada vez mais depreciativos não só de Evelyn Henry, mas também dos colegas em seu próprio departamento. Explicou as tarefas do trabalho, do mesmo modo que havia feito no dia anterior com a garota de cabelo crespo com o nome antiquado, enquanto Potter assentia pensativamente.

"Muito bem, então", disse afinal, muito consciente dos olhos que o estudavam. "Estou preparado para oferecer o posto."

A satisfação era palpável no rosto do jovem. Potter estendeu sua mão e Snape tomou-a depois de apenas um momento de indecisão. O aperto do jovem era seguro e firme. Morno. Potter recolheu seus livros e hesitou, procurando em suas calças justas outro pedaço de papel.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

Snape assentiu e Potter passou o papel.

"Estou procurando este endereço."

A letra era menor que na transferência, por isso pegou seus óculos de leitura.

"Você usa..." Começou Potter e logo mordeu o lábio, seu olhar fixo nos óculos. Potter parecia quase surpreso de vê-lo com óculos de leitura. "Preciso de um quarto." Explicou, como se tentasse disfarçar, inclinando-se sobre o ombro de Snape. Por um momento Snape teve a impressão de que Potter estava dissimuladamente tentando inalar seu odor profundamente, como se seu cheiro fosse muito bom.

"Estes são um pouco caros." Admitiu Snape, reconhecendo o endereço. Fora do campus e mais particular do que a maioria dos estudantes poderia se permitir. "O alojamento no campus é mais razoável."

Um ligeiro, mas claro estremecimento passou por seu novo ajudante de laboratório. "Modernos demais para mim", disse Potter, fazendo um careta. "Procuro algo com um pouco de... Personalidade. E me disseram que estes têm chaminés."

---

Como esperava, Potter chegou na hora para seu trabalho na manhã seguinte, como se estivesse empenhado em provar como estavam errados todos os clichês sobre a tendência dos estudantes à vagabundagem. Sua aparência estava bastante apresentável. Nada de camisetas com logotipos, algo que Snape não gostava. Umas simples calça e um suéter. Sapatos polidos e brilhantes que, embora não muito caros, passavam a idéia que Potter poderia ter dinheiro.

Não que essas coisas importassem ao professor, enquanto mostrava ao atento jovem o laboratório no porão do departamento de química.

"Há um computador ali também", disse, pegando um caderno da escrivaninha. "Minhas anotações." Passou-as a Potter. "Olhe e veja se consegue entender."

Potter dedicou um breve olhar a elas. "Com certeza."

Snape franziu as sobrancelhas. Sabia que sua letra provocava ataques a seus estudantes há anos. "Leia-me o segundo parágrafo da terceira página."

O desafio provocou um interessante ar de animação no rosto de Potter. Ele abriu o caderno na página adequada e leu. "De todas as reações sistemáticas disponíveis, certamente a mais..." E continuou sem errar. Quando terminou, Potter levantou a vista, sua expressão cuidadosamente neutra, mas seus olhos brilhavam divertidos.

Snape aceitou a derrota com graça. "Todas as minhas anotações precisam ser passadas ao computador."

"Não será um problema, senhor", disse Potter passando as páginas de novo. "Posso precisar da sua ajuda com algumas destas equações."

Snape assentiu, aliviado de que Potter tivesse o bom senso de pedir ajuda quando necessário.

"Comecemos, então?", disse Snape, olhando seu relógio. "Oh, há uma cozinha ao final do corredor. Para chá e essas coisas."

Potter soltou o caderno e ligou o computador. Abençoadamente apitou indicando que ainda funcionava. Snape tinha sido um pouco impaciente com ele da última vez que tentara usá-lo.

"Gostaria de um chá, senhor?"

Snape assentiu distraidamente e quando levantou os olhos outra vez foi para ver Potter segurando uma bandeja de plástico um pouco descascada. Snape nunca se dera conta de que a pequena cozinha tivesse torrões de açúcar no lugar desses horríveis saquinhos de papel. Havia uma pequena pilha de torrões num pratinho de porcelana e uma jarrinha para o leite.

"Como gosta do chá?", perguntou Potter, deixando a bandeja num extremo da mesinha de trabalho que batia em sua cintura. Levantou a vista quando Snape não respondeu imediatamente, aparentemente feliz pelo professor ficar mudo.

"Não contratei você para..." Começou Snape, passando uma mão sobre a bandeja perfeitamente preparada.

Potter sorriu levemente, como se tivesse se lembrado de alguma coisa. "Não me importo." Já estava acrescentando dois torrões, com uma elegante pinça de prata. Prateadas com certeza.

"Não trouxe uma xícara para você", disse Snape, aceitando a que lhe era oferecida. Inclusive tinha um pires combinando. Talvez um dos outros professores tivessem deixado o jogo de chá na cozinha comunitária.

"Deixa para a próxima", disse Potter, levando a barulhenta cadeira da escrivaninha para frente do computador. "Em que formato quer suas anotações?"

Snape tomou um gole do chá. Estava perfeito. "Quer dizer que posso escolher?"

Potter sorriu, uma coisa contagiante, e brincou com o teclado. Girando o bracelete ao redor de seu pulso fino, disse: "Há um monte. Depende do que quiser fazer com as anotações depois de digitá-las."

"Imprimi-las e arquivá-las, talvez publicá-las, mais cedo ou mais tarde", respondeu, aproximando-se até ficar atrás da cadeira assim que uma página vazia apareceu na tela. "Por enquanto, gostaria de simplesmente organizar os resultados da investigação. Padronizar."

"Bom, isso é bastante fácil", disse Potter. "E ainda posso te ensinar. Não é tão difícil."

"Não."

Estranhando o tom brusco de Snape, Potter levantou a vista. Snape virou-se. "Tenho enxaquecas." Admitiu, embora não fosse segredo. Todos seus colegas e, de fato, quase todos os funcionários, conheciam sua história. "Olhar a tela... Piora."

---

Encontrou Potter facilmente no dia seguinte de aula, ele estava onde dissera que estaria: na última fila. Conversava com uma moça, que Snape reconheceu também, Jayne alguma coisa; ela freqüentara suas aulas o período anterior também. Tinha esperanças de que ela se apresentasse pelo posto de ajudante de laboratório, mas ela não fez isso.

Um jovem mais alto que Potter uniu-se ao grupo, deixando suas mãos pousarem sobre os ombros de Jayne e Potter. Snape sorriu levemente. Potter definitivamente fazia amigos depressa. Outra mulher chegou perto, sentando na última fila exatamente quando a aula começava, parecendo decepcionada de não poder sentar perto de Potter.

Potter parecia não se dar conta da briguinha pelos assentos, concentrado no que quer que o outro estudante - qual era mesmo seu nome? – estivesse dizendo. Snape olhou sua chamada. Era Bevard, Marcus Bevard; o rapaz se sentou e os quatro pegaram suas canetas.

Depois da aula, Snape alcançou o grupo no corredor intrafegável fora da sala.

"Eu ia me apresentar", disse Jayne, seu sorriso se tornando uma expressão confusa. "Mas lembrei que tinha que ir urgentemente a outro lugar."

Harry virou a cabeça para escutar algo que Bevard dizia do outro lado, depois sacudiu a cabeça enquanto Snape parava perto do seu grupo.

"Professor!", disse, separando-se dos amigos, parecendo quase aliviado de vê-lo.

Snape cumprimentou seus estudantes antes de se dirigir a Potter. "Não preciso de você esta tarde, Potter", disse, achando intrigante a expressão desapontada no rosto do seu ajudante. Talvez o quarto caro significasse que precisava de cada hora de seu pagamento.

"Excelente!", disse Bevard, enquanto todas as cabeças se viravam até o espalhafatoso aluno. "Agora você não tem desculpa, Harry", disse, com um sorriso brilhante, que lembrava Snape de alguém, mas não sabia ao certo.

Potter pareceu desejar muito ter uma desculpa. "Tudo bem, então", disse, mas olhou de novo para seu professor como se quisesse ter certeza que Snape não mudaria de idéia.

De novo, Snape teve a impressão de ver uma briguinha. Esta, ainda que incluísse som, não era tão fácil de adivinhar como a anterior. Uma das garotas dirigiu à outra um olhar claramente triunfal, enquanto que esta parecia miserável. Talvez Bevard tivesse convidado uma e não a outra. Ou acreditava nisso até Jayne falar.

"Vocês dois aproveitem", disse ela e logo olhou para Snape, que continuava perto. "Não esqueçam o resumo dos capítulos."

Enquanto se retiravam, Potter enviou outro desses olhares a Snape, quase acusador, que claramente dizia que ele preferia estar curvado sobre um teclado a ir a qualquer lugar que Bevard tivesse em mente.

---

Não havia sinais de qualquer excesso que Potter pudesse ter cometido quando Snape o viu esperando na porta de seu escritório, olhando para o corredor como se mal pudesse esperar para ver Snape de novo.

"Chegou cedo", disse.

Potter riu e passou uma mão por seu cabelo, mexendo na mochila. "Suponho que sim. Queria começar com essas anotações sobre as amostras de ontem."

Trabalhavam há mais de uma hora quando o telefone tocou. Snape, sua mente já cogitando em uma desculpa para se livrar do inevitável convite para jantar que esperava de Evelyn Henry, se surpreendeu ao escutar uma voz masculina do outro lado.

Franziu as sobrancelhas e virou o telefone. "É para você."

Potter levantou a cabeça de repente, seus olhos piscando como uma coruja. Quando não se moveu para pegar o telefone, Snape se inclinou sobre a carteira, sua irritação evidente enquanto empurrava o aparelho até seu jovem empregado.

"A-Alô?"

Houve uma pausa, mas Potter tinha o cenho franzido, suas espessas sobrancelhas quase juntas no centro. "Olhe, estou trabalhando", disse "ele secamente, "vejo você no grupo de estudo". Desligou o telefone, embora Snape tivesse a impressão de que a outra pessoa ainda continuava falando.

"Desculpe-me", disse, seu habitual bom humor evidentemente tocado. "Não acontecerá de novo."

"Agenda social ocupada?" Snape questionou secamente, notando como o inócuo comentário fazia Potter ruborizar.

"Não. Só Marcus, da aula." Reclinou-se contra a cadeira do computador. "Não acontecerá de novo".

Era claro que o assunto estava fora dos limites. E não era como se Snape tivesse interesse na vida social de seu ajudante. Não era muito social, exceto quando seu trabalho o obrigava ser, além das escassas tardes paras quais Evelyn Henry lhe arrastava.

Pegou um bloco de notas que acabava de terminar. "Pode digitar estas pra mim antes do próximo fim de semana?", perguntou.

O alívio ante a mudança de assunto era evidente no rosto de Potter, que folheou as páginas antes de responder, reforçando em Snape a idéia de ele que avaliava a maioria das coisas.

"Sim, acho que sim". Parou, lendo algumas linhas e Snape esperou para ver se Potter poderia digitá-las no formato do qual precisava. As anotações não estavam no seu estilo habitual.

"Dou uma conferência no próximo final de semana. Gostaria de levá-las". Snape admitiu.

Potter ajustou o bloco, sorrindo seu sorriso fácil. "Garanto que estarão prontas." Voltou ao monitor, fazendo as coisas incompreensíveis que ele fazia para mudar para outra tela. "Onde é a conferência, senhor?"

"Glasgow", respondeu Snape, retirando seus óculos de leitura e pressionando a ponta de seu nariz.

Houve uma pausa. "Eu costumava estudar nessa região". Potter ainda olhava a tela. Logo saiu de sua distração e continuou. "Está um gelo nessa época do ano. Melhor levar um casaco."

Não tinha graça, mas por alguma razão Snape achou o conselho divertido. "Sim, mamãe." Mesmo que de costas, podia ver que Potter estava corando. Começava logo abaixo de seus óculos e descia até seu pescoço.

"Desculpe!", disse Potter, revirando-se na cadeira, sua cor ainda mais brilhante. "É só que as pessoas não esperam que faça frio e quase sempre faz."

Tirando seu lenço do bolso do peito, Snape começou a limpar os óculos. "Já estive lá e você tem razão". Potter não tinha sotaque escocês, então não devia ser seu lugar de origem. "Quanto tempo estudou lá?"

"Sete anos", respondeu Potter.

"Internato, então?"

Algo passou pelos expressivos olhos verdes. "Sim, senhor. Quem me criou foram meus tios no Surrey, depois de eu ter ficado órfão. Fiquei contente de freqüentar um internato."

Snape franziu o cenho. Imaginara esse rapaz extrovertido como o menino mimado de seus pais. "Deve ter tido excelentes professores", disse Snape, afastando-se do tema pessoal. "Seus conhecimentos da matéria são impressionantes."

Um sorriso carinhoso saiu dos lábios de Harry. "Tive. Não era sempre o melhor dos estudantes, mas eles arrumaram um jeito de meter alguns conhecimentos no meu cérebro". Levantou-se, espreguiçando-se. "Vou preparar um pouco de chá, certo?"

---

Quando Snape voltou na semana seguinte, admitiu que Potter tinha razão sobre o tempo. "Você estava certo, gelava."

"Espero que tenha levado um casaco."

Snape fez uma careta. "Não tenho certeza de ter um". Seu guarda-roupa estava cheio de trajes de três peças.

Ele e Potter estavam no laboratório inferior. Potter estava etiquetando as amostras enquanto Snape as media.

"Você ficaria bem em um casaco desses realmente leves, feitos sob encomenda". O riso brilhava em seus olhos. "A gente manda fazer preto". Potter pôs a data na amostra com sua letra precisa. "Ficaria genial com sua cor de pele". Acrescentou, quase casualmente.

Por algum motivo, Snape se sentiu estranhamente feliz pelo elogio casual. Sabia que era sincero. Potter não fazia tipo. Tinha a impressão de que ele sabia o quanto tinha gostado do elogio e talvez estivesse receoso de ter passado do limite.

"Aqui está a última remessa", disse Snape, gentilmente, sorrindo para si mesmo diante do alívio claramente visível no rosto do jovem.

Snape repetiu essa conversa essa noite com sua amiga Evelyn Henry durante o jantar. Ela ensinava literatura e, se conseguisse manter a conversa no ramo intelectual em vez do pessoal, normalmente ela era uma boa companhia.

"Tem razão", ela disse, entregando-lhe o vinho que tomavam depois do jantar. "Ficaria impressionante. Sempre disse pra você me deixe atualizar esse seu visual de velho". Ela era uma mulher magra e com estilo, o cabelo loiro e curto. Eram amigos desde quando ele conseguia se lembrar. Ela tomou um gole de seu vinho. "É um garoto inteligente. Você teve sorte em encontrá-lo."

Snape fez um ruído de descaso. "Foi o único que apareceu."

"Isso é estranho", disse ela, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Disse que ele era da Escócia?"

Já estava sacudindo a cabeça. "Não, só freqüentou escola lá."

"Que escola?"

Parou, tentando pensar se a informação estava nas recomendações. "Ele não disse. Particular."

"Como você, Severus?", perguntou, com um sorriso que deixava ver que tinha intenção de levar a conversa mais além. Nas poucas vezes em que havia tentado o início de uma amizade, ele havia dito que tinha enxaqueca. E fugido.

"É um pouco enigmático, mas trabalha muito". Snape se descobriu dando um pequeno sorriso. "Cuida de mim um pouco. Trouxe bolos com passas para o chá da tarde. O orçamento da cozinha deverá ser exorbitante este ano."

Ela riu alto. "Faria bem a você um pouco de cuidado". Um cuidado que ela estava disposta a dar, ficou por dizer.

Enquanto caminhava até em casa, Snape achou que deveria pensar nas cada vez menos sutis indiretas que Evelyn lhe mandava, mas em vez disso começou a imaginar Potter com um avental cozinhando tortas de maçã na cozinha.

O pensamento o fez rir e o ruído assustou uma gata da vizinhança. Olhou desdenhosamente para ela antes de se aproximar. Tinha aparecido algumas semanas antes, quase no começo do ano letivo, era listrada de cinza e, sob a luz, as marcas ao redor dos seus olhos pareciam óculos. Às vezes convencia a gata de que entrasse em casa com a promessa de comida. Snape tentou se lembrar do que tinha na cozinha. Não era um grande cozinheiro, preferindo comprar alguma coisa para viagem na lanchonete do bairro.

"Tenho um pouco de salmão do café da manhã que não me importo de compartilhar", disse, virando até a porta.

A gata entrou na frente como se entendesse, esperando junto à porta enquanto Snape a fechava. Uma vez dentro da cozinha, ela se esfregou contra seu tornozelo antes de pular do banquinho ao balcão. Cedendo ao impulso, acariciou sua cabeça.

Estava razoavelmente certo de que era uma fêmea e provavelmente fazia metade da vizinhança lhe dar comida. Saber disso não fez com que deixasse de lhe dar um pouco do salmão que havia sobrado do café.

Potter que havia comprado, assumindo mais outra tarefa que não estava na descrição inicial do trabalho. Snape, pensando no seu compromisso para jantar com Evelyn, não comeu tudo, ganhando um cenho franzido de Potter.

Admirou as marcas da gata enquanto limpava as patas, pegando-a então para colocá-la para fora. Estava obviamente acostumada aos humanos, já que relaxou imediatamente enroscando-se no seu braço. Notou distraidamente que a lâmpada do outro lado da rua estava queimada, enquanto soltava sua visitante suavemente na calçada.

Snape congelou-se no ato de se levantar. Havia visto algo, não, alguém no facho de luz do poste seguinte. A gata olhou para ele como se tivesse curiosidade. Por um momento, Snape pensou que tivesse visto um homem mais velho do outro lado da rua e o pensamento encheu-o de pânico, como se...

Então a pessoa se moveu ligeiramente, agora quase sob luz e Snape percebeu que a claridade havia tornado o cabelo vermelho da pessoa branco. A gata desceu a rua sem olhar para trás.

Snape fechou a porta, já sentindo o pulsar da enxaqueca por trás dos seus olhos.

Chegou ao seu escritório cedo na manhã seguinte, não adiantava tentar dormir depois de olhar fixamente seu teto durante tanto tempo. Deixou a porta entreaberta para que Potter soubesse que estava lá. Estava pensando em dar ao jovem uma chave quando se deu conta que o murmúrio de vozes do lado de fora de sua porta incluía o jovem em questão.

"Que droga!", disse Potter, sua voz soava frustrada.

"Você faltou ao grupo de estudo". Chegou outra voz, mais alta agora, como se a exclamação de Potter tivesse interrompido alguma fala sua. "Tenho que falar com você."

Franzindo o cenho, Snape se levantou e foi até a porta.

"Sobre o quê?" Foi a voz de Potter e Snape podia ver claramente que ele passava uma mão distraidamente pelo cabelo rebelde.

"Você sabe sobre o quê, Harry". A outra voz havia se tornado desagradável. Petulante.

"Eu disse que não estava interessado", disse Potter. "Saí naquela noite porque você me obrigou. Não era um encontro."

Algo se encaixou no lugar na memória de Snape - o jovem Marcus Brevard chamando Potter para sair e os olhares de compreensão entre as garotas fizeram sentido.

"Só me dê uma oportunidade. Podia ser..."

"Eu disse não", disse Potter, enquanto Snape abria a porta.

Por um momento ninguém se moveu. Esperou que Potter parecesse envergonhado, mas ficou surpreso em encontrar um tipo feroz de confiança em seu rosto, como se suportar investidas pouco desejáveis fosse rotina.

"Tudo bem, Harry?", perguntou, escorregando facilmente na familiaridade de usar o primeiro nome.

Potter percebeu a distração como Snape sabia que faria. "Sim, senhor. Excelente". Então destinou o mais firme olhar ao outro estudante, que não havia pronunciado palavra ou se movido. "Com licença".

Snape deu um passo atrás para permitir a entrada de Potter e fechou a porta.

"Sinto muito tê-lo feito assistir a isso". Potter já estava se desculpando, sua mochila deslizando por seu ombro. "Eu disse que não era um encontro de verdade na hora..." Engoliu em seco, levantando o olhar até Snape. "E você não sabia que eu era gay, sabia?"

Snape se reclinou contra sua escrivaninha. "Não". Algo se moveu no rosto de Potter e Snape sentiu seu próprio rosto esquentando. "Hum... Sei. Pensou que _eu_ era." Cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Posso perguntar por quê?"

Potter parecia perplexo. "É só... Só o jeito como me olha às vezes", disse, logo acrescentou, "Senhor", como se isso fizesse a surpreendente declaração mais mundana.

Snape levantou as sobrancelhas ante isso. "Você está muito convencido de sue próprio charme, não é?" Seu tom não era de todo chateado, mas tampouco de brincadeira.

"Er, não senhor. Desculpe-me. Não queria dizer..." Suspirou profundamente. "Vai me despedir?" Começou a morder o lábio inferior.

Snape olhou afastado. "Não sei exatamente o que fazer com você, senhor Potter", disse, descruzando os braços. "Quer continuar trabalhando aqui?"

Potter assentiu, sua expressão cautelosa. Snape se perguntou como ele pareceria aos olhos de um jovem homossexual, para também ser tomado por um.

"E pode manter sua vida privada fora de meu laboratório?"

"Oh sim. Definitivamente". Agora esperançoso como um cachorrinho ansioso que alguém não podia chutar sem sofrer as conseqüências.

Snape afastou-se da escrivaninha. "Vai continuar me trazendo chá?"

Potter praticamente cambaleou aliviado. "Trarei agora, senhor".

Em menos tempo do que pensasse ser possível, Potter havia voltado. Havia tortinhas de frutas hoje, uma concessão para tão cedo, para acompanhar o sempre perfeitamente preparado chá.

Deixando a bandeja na escrivaninha, Potter franziu o cenho ao olhar seu professor. "Você parece péssimo."

"Tive enxaqueca ontem à noite". Era a primeira séria que tinha desde o começo do ano, desde que Potter havia começado a trabalhar para ele.

"Foi muito ruim?", perguntou Potter, pegando uma tortinha.

"Já tive piores". Admitiu Snape. "Não dormi muito". Mal citava suas enxaquecas e se surpreendeu por falar delas agora. Talvez alguma parte dele acreditasse que a revelação sobre Potter merecia alguma sua.

"Já fez consultas? Com medi... Médicos?", perguntou Potter, tropeçando estranhamente sobre a ultima palavra como se quisesse dizer outra coisa.

Snape franziu o cenho, já se arrependendo do impulso de discutir suas enxaquecas. Ele e Potter nunca discutiam temas pessoais e Snape preferia assim. "Na realidade, não."

Deixando seu chá, Potter apertou o botão do computador. Por observações passadas, Snape sabia que levava alguns minutos para ligar. Potter parecia querer perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas hesitava em cruzar o cômodo limite que haviam marcado.

Cômodo, com certeza, exceto pelo fato de Potter pensar que ele estivera olhando de outra forma. Snape não sabia se deveria se sentir divertido ou horrorizado.

"Tenho uma amiga," disse Potter, bem quando o murmúrio da tela ganhava vida. Potter brincava com o bracelete em seu braço, seu único tique nervoso. "Uma grande médica."

Snape tentou trazer para seu rosto sua habitual expressão gelada, a que usava quando semelhantes insinuações eram feitas. Potter parecia sincero, mas já tinha ouvido essas propostas antes. "Não obrigado. Vou ao médico da universidade."

De novo a hesitação, enquanto Potter virava até o bloco de notas. "Há alguns... Tratamentos alternativos para as enxaquecas."

Tudo bem. Deveria saber que ficaria incomodado. "Não, obrigado", disse de novo, mais firmemente desta vez, deixando seu tom implicar o que pensava sobre os 'tratamentos alternativos'.

Potter pegou a indireta.

---

Snape percebeu que Potter já não se sentava perto do duvidoso Sr. Brevard durante as aulas, deixando as duas garotas de seu grupo de estudo sentarem entre eles.

Enquanto esperava Potter depois da aula para irem juntos ao escritório, pensou que Brevard se aproximaria de novo e rapidamente se questionou se Potter contava com seu professor para mantê-lo à distância. Snape acreditava piamente em deixar as pessoas resolverem seus próprios problemas e hesitou em dizer algo quando viu Potter sair da classe. Perguntou a si mesmo se ele praguejava entre dentes, porque viu seus lábios se moverem ligeiramente, enquanto uma mão se dirigia ao bolso de sua calça.

Houve um suave _pop_ em alguma parte e Snape se virou para ver de onde tinha saído. Mas então o jovem já o havia alcançado, aparentemente sem se preocupar com o ruído.

Marcus então pareceu ter algo muito importante para fazer e saiu dali.

Harry e Snape atravessaram o pequeno parque a caminho de seu escritório. Potter trocava mochila de ombros, tentando abotoar seu casaco. Começava a soprar uma brisa agora que as folhas estavam caindo. Snape parou e segurou a alça do ombro de modo que Potter pudesse ajeitar a roupa. O rapaz sorriu pra ele enquanto colocava a mochila de novo em seus ombros.

"Obrigado, senhor. Como ia dizendo, eu abri sua conta de e-mail. A universidade tem um servidor."

Snape franziu o cenho. "Não precisava se preocupar. Não a usarei".

Potter continuou como se não estivesse ouvindo. "Assim outros professores podem contatar você. Posso passar as mensagens e as respostas. Você não tem que aprender a..."

Snape parou de novo. Os dois estavam no fim do caminho e uma grade de ferro delimitando o fim do parquinho. Potter avançou um passo a mais antes de se dar conta de que Snape havia parado e parou também, confuso.

"Eu já disse, não vou usar", disse Snape, imóvel.

Potter assentiu. "Tudo bem, só pensei..." Ele se moveu nervosamente, apoiando-se em um e outro pé. "Quero dizer, eu não me importo."

"Você não vai estar aqui para sempre". Severus indicou, ciente pela primeira vez de que era verdade. Trabalhavam juntos fazia seis semanas, mas Potter se infiltrara em sua organizada vida tão intricadamente, que não podia se lembrar de um tempo em que Potter não estivesse com o chá pronto todas as manhãs. Severus caminhou até ele.

"Não vou a lugar algum", disse Potter quando Snape o alcançou.

"É claro que vai". Insistiu Snape, dando meia volta e indo até a rua em frente ao edifício onde seu escritório ficava.

Escutou Potter pigarrear algumas vezes, mas a verdade era irrefutável. Não havia pensado nisso até então. Por mais que Potter gostasse de lhe dedicar todo esse cuidado, parecendo sua mãe, o garoto teria que continuar seus estudos e montar uma carreira. Então, se sabia disso, por que o pensamento repentino havia caído como pedra em seu estômago?

Subiram as escadas em silêncio, embora sentisse que Potter ainda não havia desistido do assunto. Só que agora, algo palpitava nas têmporas de Snape.

Enquanto se dirigiam a seus lugares de sempre no escritório, Potter tirou a mochila dos ombros antes de ir até a mesa. "Você está bem?"

"Um pouco de dor de cabeça". A resposta tensa de Severus saiu antes que pudesse interrompê-la.

"Tudo bem. Chá, então", disse Potter, desaparecendo e reaparecendo com uma bandeja tão rápido que Snape mal percebeu que havia saído.

Potter deixou a bandeja sobre a escrivaninha. Havia deliciosos sanduíches hoje. Através da batida de dor em sua cabeça, Snape perguntou a si mesmo se todos os outros departamentos mereciam semelhante orçamento para o chá.

"Melhorou?", perguntou Potter, ainda perto.

"Não", Snape respondeu. Os sanduíches ainda por cima estavam sem casca. A neblina de dor aumentou entre seus olhos.

"Posso?", Potter perguntou e Snape piscou, ainda olhando para meia dúzia de sanduíches na bandeja.

De repente havia mãos em seus ombros, uma pausa, logo um gentil puxão para tirar o cabelo das costas. Longos, lentos movimentos entre seus ombros, logo descendo ligeiramente por suas costas. Outra pausa como se fosse para pedir permissão. Então, como se tomasse seu silêncio como consentimento, polegares pressionavam a coluna em seu comprimento, subindo até seu cabelo, acariciando seu pescoço.

Ninguém, homem ou mulher, o tocava assim desde... Nem conseguia se lembrar. Pior ainda pior, as carícias demoradas tinham provocado uma reação que podia envergonhá-lo se elas continuassem.

"Já está bom", disse, um pouco brusco demais, já que as mãos de Potter se retiraram como se tivessem sido escaldadas. "Obrigado". Acrescentou em um tom mais suave. Olhou sobre seu ombro.

Potter parecia atipicamente indeciso. "Ajudou um pouco?", perguntou, embora Snape tivesse a impressão de que ele estivesse a ponto de ponto de dizer outra coisa.

Tinha ajudado, de fato. "Obrigado", disse de novo.

Era quase noite quando deixaram o escritório e a gata listrada de cinza saiu correndo de onde quer que estivesse para se chocar com suas canelas. Ela vinha quase toda noite agora e, quando não a via, Severus se preocupava.

Por algum motivo a gata fez Snape se lembrar de Potter naquela noite. Por um momento, com sua perpétua alegria, sua eficiência muda e seu ligeiro ar maternal. Enquanto olhava a gata alcançar o final da calçada e olhar para ambos os lados antes de cruzar a rua, lembrou-se de não se apegar demais. À gata.

Ou a Potter.

O destino lembrou-lhe da força de sua própria escolha alguns dias depois. Era um dos dias de laboratório, então não foram juntos desde a sala de aula. Estava tão acostumado a Potter chegar cedo todos os dias, que teve que dizer a si mesmo que era perfeitamente aceitável que ele chegasse em cima da hora, um dia ou outro. Só que Potter tampouco chegou na hora.

Na verdade, chegou atrasado. Snape levantou a vista ante o barulho da porta, preparado para criticar seu estudante pela sua agenda social ocupada, mas o comentário morreu em seus lábios.

"Desculpe ter chegado tarde, Professor", disse Potter, fechando a porta sem seu sorriso habitual. "Tive noticias de casa". Continuou, passando uma mão distraidamente pelo cabelo. "Tenho que pedir folga amanhã, se for possível."

Snape franziu o cenho diante do tom sombrio da ligeira falta de ar na voz de Potter. "Com certeza". Aceitou rapidamente.

Alívio evidente atravessou a delgada figura de Potter, que finalmente levantou o olhar. "Obrigado", A mochila deslizou de seu ombro. "Não pediria se não fosse..." Suspirou. "Meu tio morreu. O que me criou. Tenho que ir". Olhou para a janela do pequeno porão apesar das persianas estarem fechadas. "Vai dar no mesmo, mas tenho que ir". Pareceu se dar conta que estava balbuciando. "Sinto muito".

"Não se desculpe". Snape deixou a caneta e caderno. "Você está evidentemente alterado."

"Tudo bem", disse Potter, olhando ao redor como se acabasse de se dar conta de onde estava. Snape tinha a sensação de que Potter havia esgotado alguma reserva de força para chegar até ali.

Potter pigarreou. "Não estou alterado". Continuou, alheio ao tremor de sua voz. "Lamento muito que ele tenha morrido de um jeito tão estúpido, um ataque de coração trouxa antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de..." Parou, como se estivesse horrorizado pelo que esteve a ponto de dizer.

Snape levantou e se dirigiu até a porta, pegando seu casaco do cabide. "Vamos".

"Eu não...", disse Potter, olhando para ele. "Sinto muito".

"Deixe de pedir desculpa". Abriu a porta. "Vamos".

Potter obedeceu ao tom calmo.

Lá fora estava ventando de novo, fazendo as folhas dançarem ao redor dos seus pés. Snape andou pela ruela, virando a esquina até a lanchonete. Estava quase vazia a essa hora do dia.

"Sente-se". Não era um pedido.

Potter sentou-se à mesa enquanto Snape ia ao balcão. Voltou com dois copos cheios de âmbar.

"Beba". Ordenou, mantendo um olho no garoto.

Potter pegou seu copo e tomou um gole cauteloso. Snape lhe passou um guardanapo quando o álcool golpeou sua garganta e o fez tossir. Um silêncio caiu entre eles enquanto Potter tomava mais goles da sua bebida.

Finalmente Potter levantou a vista. "Eu..."

"Você sente muito, já sei", disse Snape e um alívio estanho se filtrou em sua sombria expressão.

"Olha..." Potter tentou de novo. "Sinceramente, eu não sinto muito. Não gostava do meu tio. Não sei por quê..." Tomou outro gole de sua bebida quase vazia. "Ele era um imbecil, mas não posso..."

Snape começava a entender. "Então, fica feliz que ele esteja morto".

"Não!", disse Potter, logo exalando bruscamente. "Quero dizer, quando penso em quantas vezes em desejei..."

"Então você se sente culpado?"

Potter olhou fixamente para seu copo. "Não sei". Admitiu.

Snape deixou seu copo. "Acho que a resposta correta deveria ser 'mas é claro que não, não fiz nada do que me sentir culpado'".

O jovem frente a ele engoliu saliva com força. "Ele me acolheu. Nem era parente consangüíneo, minha tia era. E eu... era um grande problema".

"Não duvido." disse Snape, dando o primeiro gole de sua própria bebida.

"Eu era diferente. Meu tio odiava isso". Ele brincou com o copo. "Nem sequer deveria ir ao funeral. Minha tia nem ao menos tentou me contatar para que eu soubesse. Penso que nem mesmo saiba onde me encontrar". Reclinou-se contra o banco, olhando para o vazio. "Não vão ficar feliz de me ver, mas tenho que ir". Olhou de novo para o professor. "Sinto muito por faltar ao trabalho". Então fez um gesto de desgosto. "Já sei. Não devo me desculpar. Não quero causar problemas".

Snape permitiu-se um sorriso. "Você parece ser o centro de uma incrível quantidade deles". Olhou para o rapaz nos olhos, fazendo-o ver que estava brincando. "Já comeu?"

O olhar vazio foi a resposta e Snape chamou a garçonete.

"Poderia nos trazer dois sanduíches, por favor?", perguntou. Normalmente só levava comida para viagem, mas conhecia o menu. "Melhor trazer mais um para o garoto". Potter parecia a ponto de protestar, mas se conteve. Não devia ser tão cabeça-dura então. "E algumas batatas".

"Com certeza, professor", disse a garota, recolhendo o copo vazio de Potter. "Outra rodada?" Seu brilhante sorriso dirigido a ele, olhando então para Potter.

"Não, está bom assim".

Quando ela os deixou a sós Potter inclinou-se sobre a mesa. "Ela gosta de você".

Snape olhou para a bonita ruiva e balançou a cabeça. "Aurélia? Ela estava na minha turma no ano passado", disse, como se isso explicasse a situação.

"Não, quero dizer que está flertando com você", disse Potter. "Praticamente sentou no seu colo para anotar o pedido."

Franzindo o cenho, Snape olhou de novo para o balcão. Aurélia sempre fora amigável, falando com ele depois da aula. Era uma das alunas e alunos que pensou que pensou que se candidataria ao posto de ajudante. "É muito jovem".

"Se você diz", disse Potter, descrença em sua voz.

Quando a comida chegou, Aurélia ficou ao lado de Snape na mesa. "Mais alguma coisa?", disse, arrastando as palavras. Quase nem percebendo Potter. Quando Snape sacudiu a cabeça, ela parecia querer dizer mais alguma coisa, mas assentiu e regressou ao balcão.

Potter dedicou-lhe um olhar do tipo 'eu disse', mas fincou o dente na sua comida. Não teve problemas em devorar ambos os sanduíches que Snape havia pedido para ele e a metade do outro, quando Snape ofereceu, e todas as batatas gordurosas.

"Onde você coloca tudo isso?", Snape perguntou, deslizando seu prato para longe.

Metendo uma batata em sua boca, Potter sorriu. "Sou bastante ativo."

Snape pestanejou. "Imagino."

Potter levou um momento para entender, mas seus olhos se arregalaram. "Oh! Não assim, Quero dizer, não ultimamente". Colocou seu rosto entre as mãos. "Estou piorando tudo, não é?"

"Não é da minha conta", disse Snape cautelosamente.

Mordiscando a última das batatas, Potter disse, "Não queria envergonhar você. Eu... Você foi genial hoje, apesar de eu ter voltado a trazer minha vida pessoal ao escritório". Harry empurrou o prato vazio.

"Você vai ficar bem?", Snape perguntou, embora não pretendesse.

Potter assentiu solenemente. "Sempre estou".

Depois de despedir-se de Potter, Snape voltou a seu escritório, embora parecesse sombrio sem a presença de Potter. Decidiu preparar um chá e andou até a sala dos professores pela primeira vez em semanas. Estava exatamente igual ao que se lembrava. Os mesmo copos de plásticos. Os mesmos saquinhos de açúcar em vez dos torrões que Potter trazia a cada dia. Snape olhou para o destroçado frigorífico. Nenhuma tortinha de frutas, só uma laranja murcha e o depósito marrom de comida de alguém. De onde Potter estava tirando os espetaculares chás de cada dia?

Levou o copo de água quente de volta a seu escritório, ainda inquieto. Admitia que sabia mais sobre o infeliz passado de Potter do que tinha direito de saber. Não poderia sentir nenhum tipo de simpatia indevida. Potter seguiria em frente.

---

Snape estava em casa no dia seguinte, passando por outro chá de pouca inspiração, quando batidas em sua porta soaram. Quem demônios seria? Sua amiga Evelyn sempre ligava antes de se convidar. Ele nunca a havia convidado.

Quando abriu a porta se surpreendeu ao ver a Potter ali.

"Oi", disse o jovem rapidamente. "Espero não incomodar."

Snape simplesmente o observou por um momento, inseguro. Potter já estivera ali antes, mas só em breves visitas com seu professor para pegar coisas necessárias para o trabalho.

"Olá, senhor. Potter", disse, abrindo a porta, como se deixasse o umbral decidir se Potter entraria ou não. "Entre". Acrescentou. Estava descalço e com roupa de casa. Calça e uma camisa pólo com o logotipo da universidade no bolso. Sentia-se estanho, por algum motivo, de que Potter o visse assim.

Então percebeu a cesta e viu Potter procurar algo dentro dela. "Eu, er, pensei que devia um jantar, então eu..."

Snape fechou a porta atrás de si, assegurando-se de que seu visitante felino não tivesse seguido Potter pelo caminho.

"Você não me deve coisa alguma", Snape disse, incerto de que Harry estivesse tão alterado quanto parecia.

"Bom, como agradecimento por ontem, então". Harry olhou para a enorme cesta. "Só queria encontrar um modo de dizer obrigado". Ergueu os óculos que deslizavam pela ponta do nariz.

Snape sabia que seria pouco educado rejeitar. "O que você trouxe, então?"

Os olhos de Potter se iluminaram e seguiram Snape dentro da pequena cozinha, deixando a cesta no balcão.

"São coisas que você pode guardar na geladeira, se sobrar". Explicou Potter. "Há quiche e..." Começou a tirar pratos da cesta enquanto Snape olhava.

"É o bastante para dois". Snape destacou secamente e Potter parecia horrorizado.

"Não!", disse rapidamente. "Eu não pretendia..." Ele parecia dividido.

"Você está convidado a compartilhar", disse Snape, descruzando os braços e indo até o armário para tirar pratos e copos. "A menos que tenha outros planos", disse, sua mão hesitando se deixava o segundo copo no armário.

"Não", Potter disse. "Mas eu realmente não queria, não pretendia..." Mordeu o lábio inferior e Snape sorriu.

"Você não poderia pensar que eu conseguiria comer isso tudo antes de estragar."

Potter fez uma careta e Snape pensou mais uma vez que era como subornar o gato para entrar. Sempre uma operação delicada, mesmo quando o gato queria ser convencido. E ele suspeitava que Potter queria.

"É muito, não é?", disse Potter, seu olhar brilhando. Distribuíram a comida, pratos e outros acompanhamentos.

"Como foi o funeral?", Snape perguntou quando Potter partiu a quiche.

Potter grunhiu. "Um monte de amigos e parentes. Ofereci meus pêsames. Duvido que minha tia sequer saiba que eu estive lá. Meu primo me viu, mas ao menos não tentou provocar uma briga..." Deu uma garfada no prato. "De todo modo, fico feliz de ter ido, mas me alegro ainda mais de estar de volta em casa."

Casa em um sentido figurado, assumiu Snape. "Normalmente como lá dentro", ele disse, levando Potter ao sofá da sua sala. Estava lendo ali quando Potter bateu na porta. Sentaram-se em extremos opostos do sofá, os pratos na mesa de café e falaram sobre o dia e meio que Potter havia perdido. Snape pensou ter visto uma enorme torta de limão para sobremesa e interromperam a conversa para ir atrás dela.

"Eu devo ir", disse Potter finalmente, tentando esconder um bocejo. Snape se deu conta de que devia ter vindo direto do funeral e não fazia idéia do quanto Potter tinha tido que viajar.

"Pode tirar folga amanhã, se precisar", Snape disse enquanto caminhava até a porta.

"Não, estarei lá". Harry sorriu, saindo pela porta aberta. A lâmpada do outro lado da rua ainda estava apagada, então sua soleira estava mergulhada em breu. "Eu..." Ele começou, logo se detendo. "Estarei lá", disse de novo, embora Snape tivesse certeza que estava a ponto de dizer outra coisa.

"Eu também senti sua falta", Snape disse, deduzindo facilmente o que Potter iria dizer. Estava a ponto de acrescentar algo sobre sentir falta do seu chá quando o rosto do jovem se iluminou com um feliz sorriso. Snape deu como justificativa alguns dias estressantes e lhe desejou boa noite.

Na manhã seguinte Potter caminhou com ele desde a sala de aula como era habitual. Snape informou as poucas tarefas que faltavam. Não mencionaram o funeral de novo.

Potter deixou cair sua mochila e se esticou, como sempre. "Vou fazer um chá, o que acha...?"

Snape assentiu ausentemente, mas não foi até Potter desaparecer pelo corredor que se lembrou da estéril sala que havia visitado no dia anterior em busca de seu próprio chá. Quando Potter voltou com a bebida, havia dois tipos de biscoitos, cobertos com chocolate e recheados de morango. O chá estava no mesmo elegante bule que sempre usava e, ainda que as xícaras pudessem não combinar, definitivamente não eram de plástico.

"De onde você tira tudo isso, Potter?", ele perguntou em voz alta.

Potter dirigiu-lhe um olhar.

"Meu segredo". Foi tudo o que disse. "Recebi um e-mail da Professora Henry. Está feliz de que você tenha feito seu e-mail afinal."

Snape franziu o cenho sobre a perfeita xícara de chá. Potter estava claramente mudando de assunto. Lembrou Potter de que não se incomodasse com o correio eletrônico. "Eu disse..."

"Ela também gostaria de saber se pode ir à sua casa sexta para jantar."

Snape pegou um dos biscoitos e mordeu. "Suponho que sim", disse, consciente de que seu tom era tudo, menos apreciativo. Potter levantou a vista do console de seu computador.

"É aquela bonita professora de literatura, não?", perguntou. Um assentimento. "Boa cozinheira?"

Snape assentiu de novo, ainda preocupado com seu biscoito. Potter encolheu os ombros e pegou outro biscoito. "Então, vá".

"Deveria fazer um teste maior nessas amostras nas quais começamos a trabalhar esta semana. Sexta seria o dia ideal para fazer isso", disse Snape.

Uma virada lenta de pescoço e Potter estava observando-o de novo. "Eu faço se você quiser. Não me importo de compensar meu tempo perdido". Havia definitivamente um brilho nos olhos verdes. Potter percebia claramente que ele estava inventando desculpas.

Snape passou um dedo pela boca para comprovar se tinha migalhas. "Não é necessário. Estou certo que tem outros compromissos sociais mais interessantes que uma noite de laboratório".

Os cantos dos lábios de Potter se elevaram. "De modo algum". Suas mãos se situaram sobre o teclado. "Devo dizer a Professora que vá?"

Snape tomou uma decisão rápida. "Não, diga que tenho que trabalhar nessas amostras". Sentia-se melhor de ter uma desculpa para se livrar do jantar. "E você está convidado a se unir a mim, com certeza". Um sentimento peculiar subiu pelas suas costas, expectante e de algum modo lânguido. Esperando. _O quê?_ Não sabia dizer.

"Tudo bem", disse Potter com uma naturalidade que Snape tinha certeza de ser fingida. Olhou para as costas de Potter. Havia uma tela de computador acesa diante dele, mas suas mãos pareciam estar imóveis.

Viam-se o tempo todo. Sexta à noite não era nada especial. Não era como se fosse um encontro. Estariam trabalhando. Por um momento pensou em explicar isso a Potter, mas então se deu conta de como pareceria idiota.

---

O resto da semana passou na rotina habitual. Sexta-feira à noite era apenas outra de suas sessões de laboratório, embora soubesse que poderiam ter feito o trabalho em qualquer outro momento. Potter estava tão alegre à noite quanto durante o dia, embora parecesse ansioso quando Snape sugeriu um jantar depois do trabalho.

A lanchonete estava consideravelmente mais cheia que a última vez em que a visitaram, mas terminaram encontrando um lugar ao fundo do local e comeram em pé no balcão. Aurélia, apesar de estar ocupada, certificou-se de que seus copos estivessem cheios e seus pratos chegassem quentes. A mulher sorriu, convidativa. Severus olhou para Potter, esperando seu sorriso sarcástico.

Ao menos o rapaz teve o bom senso de guardar seu comentário até que estivessem do lado de fora. Atravessaram o parque, mantendo-se na calçada bem iluminada. "Eu falei que ela gostava de você", disse, sua respiração criando um ligeiro vapor no ar gelado.

"Você está ficando repetitivo", Snape disse com excessiva falta de seriedade.

"Estive ali um montão de vezes, pegando seu jantar e ela nunca foi nem remotamente amistosa comigo."

"Talvez ela perceba que, er, não faz seu tipo", Snape disse. Nunca mais havia feito referências sobre a preferência sexual do garoto, mas Snape se sentia muito bem essa noite.

Potter simplesmente revirou os olhos. Os postes da calçada eram enormes e antiquados, provavelmente instalados pelos vitorianos. A luz difusa fazia Potter parecer mais jovem.

"Não é como se gente andasse segurando uma placa, sabe?" Potter se apressou a alcançá-lo.

Snape era muito mais alto e havia esquecido de moderar seus passos.

"Você realmente não percebe, não é?"

"Percebo o quê?" Já não estava gostando do sorrisinho que adornava o rosto do rapaz.

"Metade das garotas da turma e pelo menos um quarto dos garotos jogariam você no chão e arrancariam suas roupas ao menor sinal de interesse", disse Potter.

Snape teve uma interessante imagem mental de todos os seus estudantes empilhados em um monte confuso de braços e pernas, enquanto ele permanecia no topo, ainda valentemente tentando ensinar. "Não seduzo estudantes", ele disse, subitamente se sentido muito casto.

"Você não precisaria".

"Você está exagerando", disse Snape, querendo saber onde isso iria parar.

"Então, porque não saiu hoje à noite com a Professora Henry?", perguntou Potter, com ar de alguém tem certeza de sua posição.

"Eu disse..." Snape se deteve. Tinham a calçada só para eles. Não era muito usado pelos estudantes depois do anoitecer e ainda era muito cedo para que as pessoas da lanchonete procurassem um lugar solitário. "Gosto da companhia dela... Em pequenas doses". Enfiou as mãos no bolso de seu casaco. "Ela simplesmente é educada".

"Educada!" A mandíbula de Potter caiu. "Você é o homem mais cabeça dura que eu já..." Passou uma mão pelo cabelo. "Se eu fosse uma garota..." Começou, e então parou, sua boca cerrando-se com um estalo audível

"Se fosse uma garota..." Snape animou-o, repentinamente curioso.

"Se fosse uma garota, ou você não fosse hétero", disse Potter, parando de novo.

"Oh, não me diga que você..." Snape se deu conta que estavam muito próximos, mas não se afastou. Percebeu Potter estudando seu rosto e viu que seu olhar descia até sua boca antes de se retirar com ar culpado.

Harry Potter queria beijá-lo. O pensamento não era nem de longe tão extraordinário como pensava que deveria ser.

"Eu", Potter disse simplesmente. Então ficou tão cheio de dúvida e incerteza como estivera bem-humorado antes. "Vai me despedir?"

"Vai me perguntar isso cada vez que nos beijarmos?", Snape se descobriu dizendo. Era como se as palavras estivessem apenas descansando em sua língua, esperando para serem ditas à pessoa certa.

Não parecia nada estanho o rosto de Potter se inclinando até o seu, nem o seu próprio descendo lentamente. Pensou que não iam se beijar de verdade, que Potter não ficaria ali para permitir que aqueles lábios tocassem os seus.

Mas então estavam se beijando, como se a pergunta tivesse sido um convite. Ficou esperando que seu cérebro o mandasse parar, esperando que seus hormônios entrassem em ação e dissessem que isso não era algo seu, mas nada disso aconteceu. Então deslizou seus lábios ligeiramente sobre os de Potter. Havia algo quase familiar nele, embora não se comparasse aos poucos beijos que tinha trocado com mulheres. Os lábios de Potter se moveram sobre os seus e, de repente, não era como beijar uma mulher. Era como beijar Harry.

Escutou o gemido no fundo de sua garganta, que Harry tomou como sinal para aproximar-se mais - seu corpo, envolvido no casaco, irradiava calor no gelado ar da noite. Não estavam se tocando em nenhum outro lugar além desse que fazia seus nervos tremerem. Sua língua deslizou pelo contorno da boca fechada e desejou saber um feitiço pra ser convidado a entrar. Então, como se desejar fizesse acontecer, o menor dos espaços apareceu logo abaixo da língua de Severus.

Superando o impulso que o aplacava de entrar de uma vez, Snape escutou o gemido necessitado vindo do fundo da garganta de Harry, chocando-se com o seu. Os lábios se abriram e uma úmida língua saiu para encontrar com a sua. Sentiu um estremecimento percorrendo-o. Como se algo negado durante muito tempo tivesse finalmente acontecido. Nunca estivera tão consciente do tamanho de Harry, de como era pequeno, do sentimento protetor que crescia dentro de si.

Estava esperando por algum tipo de indignação, algo que dissesse ao seu traiçoeiro corpo que esse era um homem que o estava beijando.

Nada parecido com indignação passou por seu cérebro. A indignação parecia ter sido substituída por todas as coisas de Harry. A forma como o corpo de Harry se inclinava até o seu, sem chegar a tocá-lo. A forma como a respiração de Harry chegava até seu rosto. A forma como suas línguas se encontravam lentamente. Não se sentia indignado, sentia-se bem.

O calor cresceu entre eles, de tal forma que não pareciam sequer estar ao ar livre. Suas mãos – incômodas, pesadas, – buscavam apoio contra a sensação de leveza de sua mente e Snape pensou que quase podia sentir outra enxaqueca vindo. Mas não, não sentia nada das pulsações de uma enxaqueca próxima. Suas mãos se apoiaram nos ombros de Harry, buscando equilíbrio, permitindo pressioná-lo com mais força.

Harry cambaleou ligeiramente e Snape se afastou, seu olhar no rosto jovem abaixo do seu. Os olhos de Harry se abriram lentamente, nebulosos em sua excitação... E algo mais. Parecia estar prendendo a respiração, como se esperasse Snape falar. A respiração do próprio Snape era irregular, insegura.

Queria dizer tantas coisas naquele momento. Aproximar-se mais de Harry, afastá-lo com um empurrão. Recuperar seu equilíbrio e cambalear com a estranha felicidade do momento. Beijar Harry de novo. Ver onde isso os levaria.

Não podia levá-lo dali.

Snape se afastou. Tinha ficado louco. Não era... Como Harry.

"Suponho que seja muito tarde para alegar curiosidade cientifica", Severus disse, sua voz soando instável em seus próprios ouvidos.

Viu a dor brilhando nos olhos verdes arregalados e se culpou por deixar as coisas chegarem tão longes.

"Eu não sou...", Snape tentou dizer, mas Harry já não estava olhando para ele, como se soubesse que seus olhos deixavam transparecer coisas demais.

"Eu sei. Deveríamos voltar", foi tudo o que disse e Snape assentiu, mesmo que Harry não pudesse ver.

Saíram da calçada deserta e Harry ainda continuava sem encará-lo, olhando para o chão, Andando pela rua até que fosse seguro atravessar. Terminaram o percurso até a casa de Snape em silêncio.

Snape não sabia como explicar, como afastar a culpa pesada demais de ter feito algo que deveria saber que não seria certo, que não teria continuidade.

Mas então Harry olhou para ele, seus olhos inescrutáveis. Antes que Snape pudesse começar uma explicação, não que fosse ajudar, Harry assentiu. "Vejo você na segunda."

Snape entrou em casa, fechando a porta. Não podia deixá-lo assim. Havia machucado Harry de algum modo e nem sequer tinha tentado resolver. Abriu a porta rapidamente, para ao menos convidá-lo para um chá. Mas a calçada estava vazia. Era como se Harry tivesse simplesmente desaparecido. Snape desceu as escadinhas de sua soleira. Nem sequer o gato listrado estava na rua esta noite.

Fechou a porta de novo e se inclinou contra ela. Harry não podia ter saído assim. Os dois tinham se beijado!

De alguma forma, achou que deveria ter se incomodado mais com o fato de beijar um homem. Mas ali, com a luz da lua deslizando por entre as nuvens, a questão não era sobre homens e mulheres. Era sobre si mesmo. E Harry.

Foi ao laboratório no dia seguinte, mesmo sendo sábado; precisava da distração de estar rodeado por seu trabalho. Ali, entre todos os tubos de ensaio e provetas, almofariz e pilão, frascos etiquetados, sentia-se totalmente à vontade. Trabalhou toda a manhã, até que decidiu descansar para tomar um chá. O subsolo estava quase deserto nos fins de semana, ele sabia, então ficou surpreso de ver alguém sair da pequena cozinha de professores. Por um momento pensou que podia ser Harry.

Não era. Era uma moça e, por um momento, Snape viu que ela parecia familiar de algum modo. Foi seu grande sorriso ao vê-lo que deu a pista.

"Professor!", ela disse, com mais entusiasmo do que parecia razoável depois de seu breve encontro no início do ano.

"Olá, senhorita..." Começou, não se importando em admitir que não se lembrava do nome dela.

"Granger". Ela ofereceu, rindo suavemente. "Estou certa que não se lembra de mim, mas..."

"Você se apresentou para o posto de minha ajudante", disse Snape.

Ela ruborizou atraentemente, seu rosto se tornando um pouco mais sério. "Ouça, você não viu o Harry, certo?"

Snape franziu o cenho. Até agora, não havia percebido que se conheciam. "Não, mas isso não é estranho. Ele não trabalha aqui nos fins de semana".

Ela assentiu e ele continuou.

"Não sabia que vocês se conheciam". Não era da sua conta, mas sentia que tinha algum tipo de direito sobre o garoto agora, por menor que fosse.

"Éramos da mesma escola", ela disse, evasiva. "E estamos trabalhando juntos em... Um projeto". Um sorriso torceu o canto de seus lábios, mas não ficou. "É por isso que estou procurando. Ele não apareceu".

"Direi que você está procurando, se eu o vir", Snape disse, enquanto ela dava passagem para que ele entrasse na cozinha.

Enquanto esperava pelo café ficar pronto, pensou em que tipo de projeto Harry podia estar ter com a senhorita Granger.

Realmente não era assunto seu. Só porque tinha beijado um homem...

Ele era um idiota.

Esperava que tudo ficasse estranho entre eles na segunda-feira, quando Potter aparecesse para trabalhar. Se pudesse pensar nele novamente como Potter, certamente poderiam voltar à sua confortável relação anterior.

Potter estava com seu habitual sorriso brilhante e, mesmo se estivesse fazendo somente pelo bem de Snape, era aceitável para ambos. Sentou-se em sua velha cadeira ruidosa, ligando o computador como se nada de diferente tivesse acontecido.

Se não fosse pela lembrança de seus lábios quentes que não desaparecia, movendo-se contra os seus, Snape quase poderia acreditar que nada tinha acontecido.

"Sua amiga estava procurando você", Snape disse, depois de trocar os cumprimentos habituais.

"Hermione?" Harry estremeceu zombeteiramente. "Ela me encontrou". Virou-se de novo para a tela, que se iluminara. "Disse que eu não deveria beijar você de novo".

Snape sentou em sua cadeira, pasmo. Ele era uma pessoa que não exibia sua vida particular e havia tomado Potter pelo mesmo tipo de pessoa.

"O que você disse?", perguntou, quando conseguiu falar de novo.

Potter olhou para ele por cima do ombro. "Eu discordei".

Um nó quente e inesperado se enroscou no estômago de Snape, como uma serpente enrolando-se ao redor de sua presa. "Você discordou, não foi?"

Não sabia se achava engraçado ou se ficava horrorizado com Potter e suspeitava que não seria a primeira vez que teria emoções tão conflitantes pelo garoto.

Potter se virou em sua banqueta. "Posso fazer uma pergunta?" Então, antes que Snape pudesse responder, continuou. "Você teve enxaqueca depois de nos beijarmos?"

Snape franziu o cenho, mas respondeu honestamente. "Não, não posso dizer que tive".

Desta vez o sorriso de Potter era satisfeito. "Então, sim, eu discordo. Acho que deveríamos fazer muitas vezes mais".

Era um território perigoso, mas, de algum modo, com o sabor dele ainda fresco em sua mente, Snape não se sentia tão estranho como deveria se sentir. "É essa a sua medicina 'alternativa'?"

Potter deu de ombros. "Se funcionar..." Ficou sério por um momento. "Espero que você não se importe de eu comentar, senhor, mas você não está reagindo da maneira como a maioria dos héteros reagiria."

"Não acha que já pensei nisso?" Severus se reclinou contra a cadeira. Não fora capaz de pensar em outra coisa o fim de semana inteiro.

Com um movimento breve, Potter se levantou, a cadeira rodando suavemente fora de seu caminho. "Vou trazer o chá, certo?"

Snape assentiu e se concentrou nos papéis frente a ele e não em observar o rapaz sair pela porta. Como sempre, levou menos tempo para chegar do que uma chaleira levaria para ferver. Hoje, além do chá, havia bolinhos alaranjados com pequenas porções de geléia e creme. Potter deixou a bandeja no lugar de sempre e começou a servir. Só que hoje o ritual tinha um novo significado. Encontrou a si mesmo fitando as mãos de Potter, perguntando-se coisas que absolutamente nenhum homem heterossexual tinha o direito de se perguntar.

Só que parecia que Potter também divagava. Passou uma xícara quente a Snape antes de se empertigar. "Gosto de cuidar de você", disse ,e por um momento, Snape não entendeu o significado, até que se deu conta que o garoto não se movera, não se sentara de volta em seu lugar habitual depois de servir o chá.

Algo tão morno quanto a bebida brilhou nos olhos verdes e as mãos de Snape tremeram, a xícara de porcelana chacoalhando em seu pires.

Também percebeu que estava dando tempo para evitar o beijo tão obviamente oferecido. Não podia usar a desculpa de curiosidade intelectual dessa vez. Não que não quisesse quando Potter – Harry - se inclinava sobre ele dessa maneira.

Esse beijo tinha a doce hesitação do primeiro. Só que agora suas bocas estavam quentes pelo chá e com gosto de açúcar e creme. As mãos de Harry se moveram sobre seus ombros, os dedos agarrando o tecido pesado de seu casaco.

Agora sabia que não era curiosidade científica, de maneira nenhuma, porque não conseguia pensar em mais nada além do deslizar inicial de línguas. Línguas que já se haviam conhecido, mas que não tinham problemas em renovar a relação. Não havia nada de intelectual na forma como sentia o pulsar necessitado de sua excitação concentrar-se na virilha.

"Deixa eu cuidar de você", murmurou Harry, seu lábios se movendo sobre os de Snape, deixando rastros úmidos por onde tocavam.

Precisando de algo para se segurar, Snape passou seus braços ao redor da cintura de Harry, sentindo-se grande e sem jeito, mas Harry fez um ruído suave ao contato, que não era de desagrado.

"Quero cuidar de você", Harry disse, seus lábios se afastando ligeiramente, movendo-se contra os de Snape antes de beijar o canto de sua boca. A ponta de seu queixo. Atrás de sua orelha. Toques tão leves com os lábios e os dedos não deveriam ser tão bons.

Não deveriam ser tão adequados.

"Harry", Snape disse, percebendo que sua cabeça estava jogada para trás sob o assalto de beijos.

Harry se deteve, os dedos segurando seu queixo, contraindo-se ligeiramente antes de levantar o olhar. Observaram-se por um longo tempo, até que Snape percebeu que não tinha nem idéia do que dizer. Levantou uma mão da cintura de Harry e rodeou seu pescoço, baixando a boca de Harry para outro beijo.

Sua boca já não tinha o gosto de chá, mas sim de algo mais sensual, algo meio esquecido e curioso. Snape queria mais, mas não tinha nem idéia de como conseguir. Sua língua lambeu o interior, seguindo a de Harry e logo tomando o controle, puxando-o mais para perto, usando sua mão na cintura do garoto. Deslizou até embaixo, mas não chegou a tocar a curva das nádegas.

Dedos ágeis deslizaram sob seu cabelo. Logo desceram e estavam desatando o nó de sua gravata. Por um momento, Snape não conseguiu entender por que aquilo teria algum significado. Seu cérebro estava menos aguçado que de costume e não foi até a gravata se desfazer e os lábios quentes se fecharam sobre seu pescoço que ele pensou em questionar. Só que a pergunta agora era: quem estava fazendo aqueles sons? Os suaves gemidos que o deixavam arrepiado?

O som era um sinal. Um símbolo, pré-ajustado com seu cérebro, para deixá-lo louco. Como podia desejar tanto? Como um menino assim poderia deixá-lo tão excitado?...

Excitado.

Estava excitado e de repente precisava que Harry soubesse disso. Seus dedos se fecharam, aproximando mais o jovem, as suas coxas entreabertas. Escutou Harry gemer suavemente, sentiu uma mão deslizar pela frente da sua camisa, exatamente quando seus corpos entravam em maior contato.

Os beijos pararam. Harry pestanejava. "Eu..." Logo veio aquele tímido sorriso, aquele que vira só raras vezes. "Ok." Então Harry saiu de cima dele, ajoelhando-se. "Eu cuido de você", disse de novo. "Cuido pra sempre."

Estava de joelhos. Os dedos que sempre havia associado com o suave ruído de digitar sobre o teclado, ou com a habilidosa manipulação das xícaras de chá, se moviam sobre seu zíper, baixando-o. Queria prender a respiração, mas não conseguia. Seu coração estava batendo forte demais para que Snape tivesse algum descanso momentâneo das funções autônomas.

Sua própria carne saltou nos dedos hábeis, úmida, dura. Não tinha nem idéia do que esperar depois. O que poderia...?

E então a cabeça de Harry se inclinou para lamber a leve gota na ponta de seu membro. Sua língua, a língua que estivera dentro da sua boca, Snape se lembrou, traçou um circulo ao redor da glande carnosa. Os lábios envolvendo-o, colocando-o para dentro.

Dedos se cerraram ao redor dele, quase protetoramente. Então, antes que tivesse uma oportunidade de desejar mais contato, os dedos apertaram se membro, segurando-o quase exatamente da mesma forma com que ele mesmo faria. Outra mão entrou em suas calças, para buscar seus testículos. Os lábios deslizaram pela extensão até o suave saco abaixo.

Snape quase caiu da cadeira. "Harry", murmurou, sua mão se enroscando naquele cabelo que nunca se arrumava, nenhum pouco surpreso de que, apesar da aparência bagunçada, o cabelo fosse suave como seda e seu cheiro lembrasse sua infância, salas não utilizadas, lugares já esquecidos. Afastou o cabelo do rosto vermelho e Harry sorriu brevemente ao redor de sua ereção, mas não parou o lento deslizar de seus lábios.

Podia sentir a pressão da língua de Harry sobre a veia dilatada do seu membro, percorrendo-a como uma trilha. Então lambia novamente a base e Snape viu a astúcia no rosto de Harry desse ângulo, a concentração. Era bem verdade que nunca o vira concentrar-se tanto na aula. Então desceu de novo, chupando as bolas, liberando-as com uma exalação quente.

Voltou à glande, um brilho ardiloso nos olhos verdes, antes de engoli-lo inteiro e apertar bem assim, bem assim, bem, bem, bem... E estava gozando, mesmo que tivesse certeza de que deveria ter dito alguma coisa, dado algum alerta, mas tinha sido tão repentino que sua boca não conseguiu formar as palavras.

Harry não parecia se importar, engolindo-o mais avidamente do que jamais poderia ter bebido seu chá, segurando-o na caverna quente de sua boca até que as pulsações acabassem. Conseguia escutar sua própria respiração, entrecortada e quase rouca, como se tivesse gritado. Subitamente pensou na possibilidade de serem pegos e olhou para a porta. Estava trancada. Ele nunca a trancava. Só que estava trancada agora e estavam a salvo de serem descobertos.

Lentamente Harry tirou a boca de seu membro desinchado, sorriu meio tímido, meio satisfeito. E então, imediatamente disse, envergonhado. "Eu não pretendia ir tão longe". Olhos cheios de algo que poderia, com uma palavra de Snape, manifestar-se como arrependimento. "Eu..."

"Não se desculpe!" Snape exigiu roucamente, enquanto passava uma mão pelo cabelo que caíra sobre seus olhos.

"Não me arrependo do que fiz". Harry terminou levantando o queixo.

"O que fizemos",Snape disse.

"Só se tiver feito você se sentir desconfortável". Harry continuou, traindo o sentimento com uma lenta lambida para limpar a gota na ponta do pênis.

Harry tremeu com o gesto e esboçou uma expressão que Snape não teve problemas em reconhecer.

"Você está..." Ele começou, mas pôde ver por si mesmo que Harry estava. Suas calças não escondiam muito. "Eu deveria ter imaginado. Sinto muito."

"Meu problema", Harry disse, se movendo menos discretamente agora que o problema estava claro, "vai passar logo, de um jeito ou de outro". Ainda estava de joelhos, ainda entre as pernas de Snape, apoiado em uma coxa como se não pudesse suportar se mover.

Snape podia ver a tela do computador abandonada, congelada com um gráfico que dera a Harry para trabalhar.

"Eu-eu não acho que possa..." Começou, sentindo-se miserável de repente. O êxtase do orgasmo agora estava coberto pela sensação de obrigação, uma obrigação que não sabia como cumprir. "Eu não estou preparado para isso, ainda não". Como podia ter permitido que chegasse tão longe, quando sabia que não poderia?...

Mas Harry não parecia aborrecido, parecia quase tímido de novo, embora fosse estranho depois de tanta atividade sexual.

"Ainda?", Harry disse, piscando. "Oh Deus, Professor". Ele passou uma mão por uma das pernas vestidas de Snape. "Vai ser o que você quiser que seja. O... O que fizemos ou mais."

"Eu não posso prometer que irá além disso".Snape balançou a cabeça. "Eu nem me reconheço mais".

Harry esfregou sua bochecha no negro tecido da calça. "Você não tem que justificar. Não pra mim". Era absurdo se sentir preso nesse tipo de sensualidade lânguida, ali naquele escritório completamente familiar, com um Harry completamente familiar.

Só que não tinha conhecimento nenhum sobre esse Harry. Encostou-se em sua cadeira como se fosse para se distanciar da inquietante sensação de sensualidade.

"Se eu não justificar pra você, vou justificar pra quem?" Aacudiu a cabeça como se tivesse uma enxaqueca. "Não consigo encontrar justificativas sequer pra mim". Levantou suas calças acima de seu sexo flácido antes que ele pudesse ter a oportunidade de se interessar de novo. "E não posso me permitir brincar com seu... Afeto, por um pouco de sexo".

Com movimentos ágeis, Harry se encarregou, empurrando a mão de Snape e subindo o zíper. Entretanto, não saiu de seu lugar entre as pernas dele. "E se meu afeto já estiver comprometido?"

"Então estou sendo injusto com nós dois", Severus disse firmemente.

Apesar das palavras, Harry franziu o cenho. "Ajudaria se eu dissesse que você não está levando isso tão mal quanto a maioria dos héteros levaria? E que eu não me importo de arriscar meu afeto?"

Snape percebeu que estava sorrindo apesar do absurdo da situação. "Não me entenda mal, mas você é um rapaz muito atraente".

Harry se sentou sobre os calcanhares e levantou o olhar com um sorriso. "Obrigado por notar".

Por isso, Harry ganhou um olhar afiado. "Quero dizer, você poderia ter qualquer um que quisesse. Homem ou mulher". Snape dedicou um pensamento aos membros do grupo de estudo de Harry, vários dos quais ainda olhavam para ele na aula como se fosse um pudim de natal.

Enquanto se levantava, Harry deu de ombros. "Talvez isso tenha me feito ser seletivo".

Snape ficou feliz de ver que Harry ao menos não tentava ignorar os próprios atrativos.

"Você pode conseguir coisa melhor". Havia muitos jovens homossexuais no campus. Estava quase dizendo isso, quando Harry o beijou na testa.

"Isso não soa como 'vá embora e me deixe em paz'".

Realmente não havia esperança para Harry. Snape pareceu considerar a idéia. "Funcionaria?"

Endireitando-se, Harry se espreguiçou. Seu suéter levantando o suficiente para deixar ver a camisa branca embaixo. "Você sempre pode me despedir".

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram na hora. "E perder os serviços do melhor assistente de laboratório que já tive? Só se eu estivesse louco".

O intenso olhar de Harry se moveu até sua boca brevemente, mas não foi seguido por outro desses extraordinários beijos. "E isso soa com 'sim senhor, eu quero mais'".

A idéia de que não havia sido algo isolado o surpreendeu por um momento desprevenido. "Já chega de gracinhas".

Harry colocou no lugar a cadeira de onde se levantara em frente à escrivaninha. As mãos que circularam seu pênis, tão recentemente, estavam dançando sobre o teclado. Snape sentiu uma pulsação atravessar o seu membro, como se já não tivesse gozado uma vez essa tarde.

Oh Deus.

Isso ia ficar estranho. Como podia ter deixado... Já chega. Era o que era. Observando as costas do rapaz sobre o, agora morno, chá, Severus não podia se convencer a se arrepender do que havia sido. O que quer que tivesse sido.

Trabalharam bastante amigavelmente durante a tarde e às vezes Snape tinha que lembrar a si mesmo de que algo havia mudado entre eles. Algo exibido somente nos olhares mornos de Harry quando levantava a cabeça, ou no leve meio sorriso, quando se oferecia para esquentar o chá.

Até o momento em que Snape teve que sair para ensinar outra turma, as coisas pareciam estar como sempre foram.

"Posso passar na sua casa, hoje à noite?"

Snape teve a estranha sensação de que Harry estava realmente nervoso por perguntar, mesmo que sua expressão fosse de expectativa, esperança. Antes que pudesse responder, o jovem continuou. "Levo o jantar?"

"Tudo bem", Snape se encontrou dizendo. Por um momento pensou que Harry o beijaria de novo. E só por um momento, o mesmo momento, como se seus cérebros tivessem trocado de lugar de algum modo, quis sentir esses lábios sobre os seus de novo, para se convencer a si mesmo que o que Harry – o que haviam feito juntos – tinha acontecido de verdade.

"Eu vejo você hoje à noite então", Harry disse.

Snape já sabia que seria estranho. Já sabia que teria que esquivar de mais avanços do rapaz. Baixou os olhos e não pôde recusar o convite.

Ao fim da tarde, ficou inquieto, esperando por Harry, olhando pela janela. Alguma coisa quente o atravessou quando viu que ele se aproximava. Então viu o gato listrado de cinza sentado na esquina, o rabo enroscado ao redor de suas patas, como se esperasse o garoto. Snape sorriu enquanto Harry se inclinava para acariciar sua cabeça. Então parecia dizer algumas palavras ao animal. Não que isso fosse estranho por si só. Ele também fazia isso. Só que parecia que o gato estava escutando.

Uma ilusão de ótica, disse a si mesmo, tomando nota mental de chamar eletricistas para consertar a lâmpada. Estava queimada desde o início do período e precisava ser consertada. Falta de luz podia enganar os olhos.

Finalmente Harry estava subindo pela calçada e Snape abriu a porta antes que ele pudesse bater, não fazendo nenhum segredo que estava feliz por vê-lo. Parecia que havia trazido a mesmo cesta e, com uma facilidade que Severus nunca sentira com Evelyn, prepararam o jantar. Trouxera ensopado, em uma vasilha de plástico. Arroz cozido com maçãs. Pão crocante que parecia feito em casa. Torta de morango para a sobremesa. Isso não havia vindo do restaurante, mas tinha a impressão de que se perguntasse, Harry desviaria do assunto de novo.

Harry tinha seus segredos. Snape não estava certo de querer conhecê-los.

---

Snape colocou seu prato na mesinha de centro. Tinham voltado a comer no sofá, já que o professor estava usando a mesa como bancada para alguns experimentos que não confiava ao laboratório. Harry comeu um último pedaço da torta e largou seu próprio prato.

"Obrigado pelo jantar", Severus disse, tentando ignorar o nó de desejo em seu estômago.

Agora que conhecia essas coisas, podia ler o desejo em reposta nos olhos do outro homem. Mesmo assim, Harry não se havia se insinuado abertamente. Não fizera nenhum movimento para seduzi-lo. Snape deveria estar agradecido, realmente.

"Foi um prazer", Harry respondeu, sorrindo ligeiramente.

"Você vai me fazer pedir, não é?", Snape disse, enquanto o ar se espessava repentinamente entre eles. Escutou como a respiração na garganta de Harry travava.

"Isso tem que ser do jeito que você quiser", Harry disse.

Houve um momento de quietude, como se ambos estivessem congelados ali, estupefatos.

"Sente-se ao meu lado", Snape disse enfim e Harry não perdeu tempo em deslizar pela almofada que os separava.

"Assim está melhor?", Harry respondeu em tom baixo, como se não confiasse em sua voz.

Snape pensou. "Não completamente", disse, inclinando-se, buscando a boca de Harry.

Harry se inclinou para tocá-lo, como se o contato tivesse sido negado a ele por muito tempo. Sua boca tinha sabor de torta de morango e Snape grunhiu. Nunca beijara Evelyn assim, apesar de achar que teria sido bem-vindo se tentasse. Beijar Harry era como uma necessidade, uma intoxicação.

Braços rodearam seu pescoço enquanto ele prensava Harry contra o encosto do sofá, dedos entrelaçando-se em seu cabelo.

Mais um movimento, brusco e doce, e os dois encontraram a boca um do outro, línguas, lábios. Todo o corpo de Harry se arqueava como um cavalo de corrida ao ser liberado. Severus não tinha tocado o garoto em nenhum lugar além de sua boca, mas ele estava dolorosamente ereto. Uma mão incerta, insegura de ser bem-vinda, buscou a protuberância entre as pernas de Harry.

Harry separou as pernas com uma exalação, respirando com dificuldade. Snape quase levantou a mão da ereção comprimida, mas então Harry sorriu, ligeiramente tímido e cobriu a mão grande com a sua. A outra mão de Harry desceu por um lado do rosto de Snape como se fosse familiarizado com seus contornos.

O toque levou a um outro beijo, mais suave, explorador. Snape não moveu a mão que cobria o zíper de Harry, mas os quadris do jovem começaram a se mover entre seus dedos. O movimento enviou um tipo de sinal primitivo a seu próprio membro, como se o movimento de um seduzisse o outro. E como se estivesse consciente da mudança em sua calça, a mão de Harry deslizou sobre a de Snape, movendo-se sobre sua forma, nenhum pouco duvidoso na hora de tocar o outro homem.

"É isso o que você quer?" Exigiu Snape, sua voz rouca de paixão, em pouco mais que um rosnado. "Me deixar louco?" Beijou um lado da mandíbula de Harry, consciente que ele devia ter se barbeado antes de vir. "Tira". Ordenou suavemente.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram, hesitantes, como se pensasse na proposta. A mão em sua virilha deslizou até a cintura de Harry e desabotoou o primeiro botão, então deslizou o zíper.

Snape não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que vira outro pênis além do seu, mas estava razoavelmente certo de que não estivera neste estado de excitação. Harry era bem dotado para um homem de sua estatura e Snape circulou seu membro com seus dedos. Era diferente e ao mesmo tempo muito parecido com se tocar. A mão de Harry caiu.

Seria mais fácil se seu cérebro estivesse ocupado, então desceu a boca para outro beijo, pressionando-se quase grosseiramente. Engoliu um gemido, em seguida sentiu o seu próprio crescer no peito como se o de Harry tivesse plantado ali a semente. Estava empurrando-o contra as almofadas do sofá, esforçando-se para se aproximar mais, convidado pelos movimentos bruscos que todo amante conhecia. O balançar dos quadris. O toque dos dedos, puxando para mais perto. A inquieta dança das pernas se abrindo, chamando-o para entrar.

Quando levantou o olhar, seu polegar passava pela cabeça, colhendo o fluido que escapava, da mesma forma com que fazia consigo mesmo. Não gostava de desorganização. "Você gosta disso?" Ficou surpreso com quão rouca soava sua voz, pouco acostumada a falar enquanto fazia isso, muito menos com outra pessoa.

"Sim", Harry disse, embora parecesse mais o silvo de uma serpente.

Outra carícia no membro de Harry prolongou o silvo. Severus decidiu que gostava de como o garoto silvava. "Por quê?", perguntou, virando a cabeça de forma que pudesse ver o que sua mão havia feito enquanto seu cérebro estivera ocupado. "Não é nada que você não possa fazer sozinho".

A cabeça de Harry bateu contra o encosto do sofá, seus olhos se abrindo lentamente. O verde deles brilhava e Snape franziu o cenho. Verde era a cor dos olhos de efreet². Talvez isso explicasse por que estava em sua sala com o pênis de outro homem em sua mão.

"É só que..." Começou. Outro golpe contra o sofá.

Snape, ainda que sentisse curiosidade, não tinha parado de acariciar.

"Oh Deus", Harry murmurou. Sua língua saía para umedecer seus lábios e Snape não conseguia afastar os olhos.

Ocorreu a ele que sua entrada nessa boca havia sido aprovada, que tinha sido convidado a entrar como um amante.

"Você pode me dar aulas depois, Professor, sobre a sexualidade humana ou o que quiser". A mão de Harry cobriu a sua e apressou o ritmo das idas e vindas. "Só não pára..." Seus olhos se fecharam e ele gozou por toda a mão de Snape.

Não era nada parecido como quando ele gozava sozinho. Nada da vaga sensação de incômodo e vergonha. Observou-o, sem se abalar, fascinado pelas gotas em sua mão. Deslizou mais devagar agora, mas não retirou os dedos.

Harry prestava atenção, sua cabeça inclinada contra o sofá, seus olhos entreabertos. Saciado. Mas não havia terminado. "Desculpe-me", disse, mas não havia culpa real em sua voz.

"Por quê?" Severus se perguntou sobre a etiqueta dessas coisas, sobre se seria educado pedir licença para limpar a mão. Só fazia isso na ducha e consigo mesmo e essas coisas não deixavam evidências.

"Eu não pretendia", disse Harry, tomando a mão de Snape na sua, deixando-as pegajosas com o líquido espesso. "Quero dizer, normalmente eu duro mais", ele disse, convertendo-se de repente no ansioso assistente de laboratório que queria agradá-lo. "Já faz bastante tempo, sabe?" Aproximou ambas as mãos de sua boca, levantando a cabeça. Quando colocou a língua para fora, Snape percebeu o que faria.

Quando terminou, Harry lembrava Snape do gato de rua que ele deixava entrar em sua cozinha, quando prometia um prêmio.

Não queria pensar sobre o 'bastante tempo'. Não queria pensar em Harry com ninguém mais. Teve uma súbita visão de Harry – seu Harry, esclareceu sua mente – retorcendo-se sob a forma de um homem pesado. Sua boca formando um nome, pequenas sílabas que eram quase silvos derramando-se de sua língua. Arrancou a imagem com um chute.

"Agora você", Harry disse, de sua posição, devolvendo a mão agora limpa de Severus, sua própria mão alcançando a calça dele.

Severus quase se surpreendeu ao se lembrar de que estava rijo, de que havia se excitado fazendo outro homem gozar. Harry deslizou do sofá para o chão, no espaço entre os joelhos de Snape. Severus estava desabotoado e livre antes que seu cérebro pudesse terminar de processar a informação.

Foi Harry, não ele, quem gemeu primeiro quando os lábios fecharam ao redor de seu membro. Harry, cuja língua estava fazendo coisas que nunca imaginara possíveis. Harry, cujos dedos subiam contra o imperdoável tecido de sua roupa, esgueirando-se sob seus testículos, empurrando contra seu corpo, um dedo se arrastando pelo espaço intermediário, enviando explosões de prazer através dele.

Snape nunca sentira _isso_ no chuveiro. Deslizou uma mão pelo cabelo de Harry, como se fosse alisá-lo. Afastou a franja dos óculos de Harry e viu que os olhos dele estavam fechados, embora se abrissem ao contato. Sorriu ao redor do membro de Snape. Mas não deixou de sugar, não deixou de trabalhar essa incrível magia com a sua boca.

Magia. Era magia que o fazia sucumbir a isso. Tinha que ser. Harry parecia saber quando ia gozar antes que ele mesmo soubesse, inclinando-se mais intensamente, suas carícias ganhando velocidade, sua boca se movendo, sugando, torcendo, puxando até que a única coisa que Snape podia fazer era se agarrar a sua lucidez, mesmo que Harry tentasse roubá-la daquele jeito.

Harry se demorou, não o soltando imediatamente, e segurou a ereção que desfalecia como um homem faminto, seus dedos gentis, enquanto Snape tentava recuperar a respiração. Em seguida levantou o olhar e Snape podia jurar que estava a ponto de sorrir quando os olhos se arregalaram, aparentemente ante a imagem de Snape, como se o visse pela primeira vez. Então o sorriso deslizou sobre seu rosto e o momento se foi.

Usando uma perna para se apoiar, Harry se levantou. Seu pênis já não estava mais tão relaxado como quando se agachara. Tampouco tornou a guardar o membro de Snape, escorregando pelo sofá e se sentando em seu colo em vez disso, cuidadosamente a seus membros, mas sem se preocupar com seu peso pressionando Snape contra o sofá.

Sua boca desceu e logo se afastou, a pergunta em seus olhos. "Ok?"

Snape assentiu, ainda tão distante das palavras como estava do pensamento racional, incerto do porquê de estar pedindo permissão, até que o sabor da boca de Harry chegou a sua língua. Saboreou a si mesmo, gemeu, cerrando seus dedos ao redor da camisa de Harry, aproximando-o. Afiado e nebuloso, fluindo entre eles, com a quente sedução do beijo de Harry.

"Não é desagradável". Foi o veredicto, quando conseguiu falar e viu os olhos de Harry se esquentando apreciativamente.

"O beijo ou a chupada?" Os braços de Harry se posicionaram em cada lado do seu rosto, apoiando-se nos ombros.

Snape não respondeu, em vez disso passou um dedo pelo úmido lábio inferior de Harry. "Isso é uma loucura", disse, os olhos fixos em seu dedo, em vez da expressão de Harry ante suas palavras.

"Eu sei".

O ar em seus pulmões escapou finalmente, como se fosse sua primeira respiração. "Tento dizer a mim mesmo para parar, para não desejar isso". Escutou a dúvida em sua voz, mas não podia voltar atrás agora. "Não desejar você". Nunca havia se sentido assim por outra pessoa, muito menos alguém de seu próprio sexo. "Estou louco?"

Harry beijou a ponta de seus dedos e sorriu. "Talvez esteja apenas recuperando a razão", disse, metendo a ponta do dedo em sua boca, sua língua umedecendo antes de soltar de novo.

Severus balançou a cabeça. "Eu nunca quis... ninguém assim". Franziu o cenho "É só por que você me quer?" Para seu assombro, sentiu o começo da excitação em seus recém esvaziados testículos, sentiu como estes consultavam seu pênis, pedindo aprovação. Ele estava louco.

"Eu quero você", disse Harry, sua respiração saindo em suaves ondulações. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos. "Isso deve ficar bastante claro". Harry se movia ligeiramente, deslizando os quadris.

Snape se surpreendeu de encontrar uma resposta semelhante em si mesmo. Seus dedos subiram pelas coxas de Harry, cobertas pelos jeans. Podia sentir o conjunto de músculos debaixo deles e se deixou mover com o doce ritmo que Harry estava criando entre eles. Então suas mãos subiram para a região lombar para segurar o firme traseiro.

Mãos se moviam sobre ele, desabotoando sua camisa, deslizando sobre seu peito, levantando sua camiseta. Tirar sua própria camisa fez Harry parecer selvagem, devasso. Severus não podia crer que esta criatura sensual o desejasse.

Não havia pressa, tampouco hesitação. Simplesmente uma lenta paixão crescente, fricção e calor entre ambos. Quando Harry se inclinou para um beijo, sentiu como se Snape esperasse que fizesse justamente isso e se deixou responder com igual fome. Estavam abdome contra abdome, deslizando um sobre o outro, embora Snape admitisse que Harry fazia a maior parte do movimento.

Escutou esse delicioso gemido na garganta de Harry, engoliu-o e foi em busca de mais, sua língua deslizando sobre a do outro, enquanto seus dedos se cerravam ao redor da sua cintura, aproximando-o ainda mais. Harry fazia os dois se roçarem, usando suas mãos, agora que Snape os apoiava, ao redor de ambas as ereções, esfregando-as juntas. Acariciando, deslizando, balançando.

Os dedos de Harry o tocavam como se soubesse exatamente do que gostava. Os músculos movendo-se sob seus dedos estendidos num ritmo perfeito de necessidade. Severus sugou com mais força a boca movendo-se contra a sua, como para dar algum sinal, mas Harry sabia, Harry sabia, porque seus dedos aceleraram. A cabeça de Snape caiu para trás, sua boca ainda aberta. A cabeça de Harry caiu sobre seus ombros, o espesso cabelo úmido de suor enquanto se esforçava, guiando a ambos à liberação.

"Severus, Sev-oh, Severus", disse Harry, parecendo enlouquecido.

Snape se perguntou como ele, de todos os homens, podia deixar essa encantadora criatura tão desejosa. Deslizou uma mão do traseiro do garoto e cobriu a mão de Harry que se movia. O calor se acumulou em ambos, ardente e pegajoso, enquanto Snape soltava sua menos generosa oferenda. A mão de Harry ainda se movia, capturando a substância viscosa e a espalhando por seus membros, cobrindo ambos.

Respirando com força, Harry caiu contra o peito de Snape. Inseguro, Snape deixou suas mãos descansarem nas costas de Harry, enquanto suas respirações se relaxavam e se igualavam. Ele percebeu que estava acariciando Harry, movimentos calmantes sobre suas costas. Então Harry se afastou, mas não muito, sem deixar seu assento. Embora Snape estivesse certo de que não poderia estar muito confortável assim, pernas esticadas desse modo, calças jeans emboladas em sua virilha.

Havia algo no sorriso de Harry que fez Snape pensar que nada de mau jamais havia acontecido a esse homem. Falava de comodidade e tranqüilidade e dias ociosos de verão. Só que com certeza ele não era esse tipo de jovem. Snape franziu o cenho, confuso.

"Isso foi surpreendentemente íntimo", disse, para afastar os estranhos pensamentos que tinha. Sobre Harry, órfão, sendo criado por parentes que o fizeram ficar feliz de ir para um internato. De ser 'diferente'. O sorriso aumentou e Snape continuou. "Eu pensava que esse... Tipo de sexo era sempre 'primeiro eu, depois você'".

"Pode ser, eu suponho", Harry disse, sua voz adquirindo força. Seu sorriso era bastante lânguido agora e satisfeito. "Isso também é verdade com o sexo hétero, não é?" Não parecia ter vontade de deixar seu assento.

"Eu suponho", respondeu Snape.

Harry respirou fundo. "Tudo depende", disse, limpando a mão suja na perna da calça. "Depende de... Não sei, do componente emocional. Como você se sente sobre a outra pessoa, independentemente do sexo".

O gesto fez o odor de sexo mais forte no ar, como se ele tivesse aberto um vidro da fragrância. "É melhor se você está apaixonado ou algo assim?", Snape perguntou.

Harry olhava para ele, olhos baixos e sonolentos.

Esperou pela resposta, embora seu estômago se contraísse ante Harry.

"Eu acho que sim", disse Harry.

Snape sentiu suas grossas sobrancelhas se unirem. Garotos se apaixonavam com tanta facilidade. "Mas você já se apaixonou?" Precisava juntar os pedaços desse rapaz. Era estranho como várias peças não se encaixavam.

"Sim". Chegou a suave resposta. Harry beijava sua mandíbula, sugando logo abaixo de sua orelha.

"Eu não deveria me meter", Snape disse, tão cheio de pudor quanto ter um homem parcialmente nu sobre seu colo permitisse.

Um dedo tracejou seu lábio inferior até que Snape olhou para ele.

"Não, tudo bem. Acho que ele também me amava, do jeito dele". Harry sorriu de novo e Snape franziu mais o cenho. "E você? Já se apaixonou alguma vez?"

O silêncio se prolongou demais. Harry franziu o cenho, obviamente consciente de que havia dito algo errado.

Snape encontrou sua cuidadosamente neutra expressão. "Não sei. Não lembro".

Harry moveu-se e permitiu a Snape olhá-lo no rosto. Ao menos não havia pena ali. Continuou. "Essas enxaquecas que tenho".

Harry assentiu.

"Tive uma queda faz alguns anos e não lembro muito antes disso".

Harry ficou rígido. "Uma queda?" E então fez algo muito estranho. Apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Snape de novo. "Ah, Severus, meu..." E quando levantou a vista, seu rosto estava muito determinado e Snape se preparou pra rejeitar outra sugestão de 'métodos alternativos' para curá-lo. Tivera uma cota suficiente de hospitais para uma vida inteira.

Só que Harry assentiu e começou a descer de seu colo. "Tenho que ir", disse e subitamente Snape se sentiu muito ridículo, com seu pênis pendurado com o de outro homem. Deveria ter adivinhado, entretanto, deveria ter confiado em Harry.

Harry, ajoelhando-se, cuidadosamente voltou a colocar o membro de Snape para dentro das calças, não antes de se despedir com um beijo brincalhão sobre a cabeça. Passou suas mãos pelas pernas de Snape. "Vejo você na aula amanhã?"

Snape assentiu e Harry se foi, lançando um desses sorrisos alegres antes de fechar a porta.

Isso era uma loucura. Ele estava louco. Não havia outra explicação. Pensou que sonharia com corpos se movendo e um formato pouco familiar entre seus dedos, mas acordou com a inquietante sensação de que sonhara com um homem mais velho. Com olhos amáveis procurando por... Algo.

---

Na manhã seguinte, Snape levantou os olhos na aula em direção ao lugar onde Harry normalmente se sentava e sentiu uma pontada de decepção ao não vê-lo. A informação sobre seu passado, ou a falta dela, teria mudado algo sobre...

Mas então a porta de trás se abriu e Harry entrou, mantendo sua cabeça baixa até chegar em seu assento. Antes que Snape pudesse começar a aula, outra coisa entrou pela porta. Um pássaro. A boca de Snape se abriu em assombro. Uma coruja. Voou pelo o auditório em sua descida elegante antes de parar.

Bem em frente a Harry. Snape o olhou nos olhos e Harry assentiu, estendendo seu braço. "Eu resolvo isso, senhor", disse e, com a coruja no braço, saiu de novo pela porta. Quando voltou, sentou-se como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Snape viu Jayne se inclinar e dizer alguma coisa. Harry sorriu e voltou sua atenção à aula. Aula esta à qual Snape dedicou apenas metade de sua atenção. Não podia decidir o que era mais extraordinário: a aparição de uma coruja dentro da sua sala, ou a aparição de um Harry Potter em sua vida.

Ambos tendiam a ser destrutivos com suas faculdades mentais. Esperou o jovem para seu passeio depois da aula.

"Havia uma coruja", disse, "na minha sala". Acrescentou, como se Harry nem tivesse notado.

Harry sorriu. "E era adorável, você viu?" Sorriu e Snape sentiu sua virilha apertar. Maldição. Havia mais nele que a atração física, mais em sua relação do que essa súbita luxúria que havia caído entre eles.

Saíram do corredor das salas e atravessaram a rua até o parquinho.

"Uma coruja", disse de novo, "e você a levou dali como se..." Parou, e sentiu o pulsar baixo da enxaqueca, mas ignorou a dor. "Só que, quando cheguei em casa..." Olhou para Harry intensamente, que continuava andando depressa, mas parando quando viu que Snape havia se detido.

"Quando cheguei em casa do hospital, havia corujas em minha casa, todas as horas do dia e da noite". No começo ele havia pensado que vivia em um santuário para pássaros. Depois, à medida que os meses passaram e ele voltava a sua antiga vida da qual não conseguia lembrar, elas deixaram de vir.

"Uma coruja nevada?", disse Harry suavemente.

"Como você sabe?" Exigiu Snape. Estavam parados no meio da calçada, o frio fazendo todos correrem procurando atalhos.

"Elas são comuns", Harry disse, seu sorriso um pouco triste.

"Eu nunca tinha visto uma antes até esse dia", disse Snape, subindo sua gola. Era uma criatura adorável e a tinha visto depois de as outras terem deixado de aparecer nos cabos elétricos ou na grade do seu jardim e uma vez inclusive em seu Porsche. Entretanto, nunca tivera uma dentro de sua sala.

Harry se aproximou muito. "Cresci ao redor delas", disse. "Na minha escola, tinha um corujal. Às vezes..." Parou, olhando mais além na calçada. Um homem se aproximava deles e a expressão de Harry mudou para a de uma de surpresa bem-vinda. "Ron?" Harry mandou um olhar a Snape, que este não pôde interpretar.

"Harry!", o recém-chegado disse, sua respiração formando fumaça contra o frio. O homem de cabelo vermelho assentiu para ele. "Professor Snape, senhor".

Snape estudou o homem. Parecia ter a mesma idade que Harry e subitamente Snape se sentiu incrivelmente velho.

Ron assentiu até Harry. "Uma palavra".

Harry se afastou e Snape se sentiu um pouco extraterrestre e estranho olhando-os. A forma em que estavam juntos, próximos, confidencialmente, durante a breve conversa. Ron falou na maior parte, com Harry assentindo. Então, com uma palmada no ombro, Ron se afastou com outros desses cumprimentos educados.

"Desculpe-me, senhor", Harry disse com esse sorriso novamente. Só que dessa vez Snape não sentiu desejo. Não estava certo do que sentia, mas não era desejo.

Caminharam até o escritório, pensamentos não expressos pesando entre eles. Em vez de ligar o computador ou ir imediatamente em busca do chá, Harry girou na cadeira barulhenta próximo a sua escrivaninha e se sentou. "Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Pode", respondeu, sentindo-se tenso, a enxaqueca vibrando no fundo da cabeça.

"Quando você caiu, onde estava?", perguntou Harry e não era esse o tipo de pergunta que esperava.

"Não me lembro", disse. "Acordei em um hospital". Ainda se lembrava da cabeça pesada, enquanto as lembranças que todos diziam que tinha não apareciam.

_Você é um professor_, os doutores tinham dito. _Aqui está sua vida. Estes são seus amigos. Não são familiares?_

Entretanto ninguém era. Até... Pensou na rápida sensação de que Harry se parecia com alguém que conhecia, no primeiro dia quando tinha chegado para a entrevista.

"Sabe se era do lado de fora, ou dentro?" Continuou Harry.

"Dentro suponho. Eu vestia roupas antigas de professor. Ainda as tenho se você quiser examiná-las como provas de jogo sujo". Esperava um sorriso, mas em vez disso recebeu um assentimento, como se Harry fosse seguir suas palavras.

"Realmente não me lembro", disse Snape, quando Harry olhou para ele como se estivesse pensando em como perguntar. "Só lembro da primeira vez em que abri os olhos no hospital. Às vezes tenho sonhos, mas não são reais". Como o do ancião da noite anterior.

Harry palmeou as coxas e levantou. "Vou fazer o chá, ok?"

Quando voltou com a bandeja, seu rosto estava menos nublado e os dois trabalharam confortavelmente até que o aroma das tortinhas frescas de frutas levou Snape a provar uma. Harry olhou por cima do seu ombro e revirou os olhos.

"Aqui", disse, levantou e se inclinou, limpando umas migalhas do lábio superior de Snape. Seus olhares se encontraram e foi muito fácil inclinar para um beijo, cheio de doçura e do tipo lento de languidez que não esperava. Nada do que esperava parecia exato com Harry.

Quando Harry se afastou, disse, "Você deveria ir para sua próxima aula. Eu termino aqui".

Snape sorriu, todo rastro da eminente enxaqueca desaparecido. "Sim, mamãe".

"Termine sua torta", disse, partindo um pedaço e passando o resto a Snape. Que comeu obedientemente. Os morangos ainda estavam frescos. "Posso aparecer essa noite?", perguntou Harry, como se desse voz a um pensamento latente.

"Sim".

Harry sorriu de novo, desse jeito meio tímido, meio feliz que fazia Snape esquecer que era um homem; era apenas Harry, seu...

"Sim", disse de novo, enquanto Harry passava a ele as notas para a próxima aula.

"Vou levar o jantar". Começou Harry, mas Snape interrompeu.

"Não, eu faço isso. Posso comprar alguma coisa, ou cozinhar..." Franziu o cenho.

Harry riu. "Sabe cozinhar?" Antes que pudesse responder, Harry o beijou de novo. "Compre alguma coisa. Já sabe o que eu gosto".

Parou na lanchonete a caminho de casa, embora recebesse uma acolhida definitivamente fria de Aurélia quando pediu jantar para dois pra viagem. Talvez houvesse algo de certo no que Harry tinha dito, sobre ela gostar dele. Tentou se imaginar saindo com ela, levando-a pra casa. Bonita figura, rosto bonito. Não era o que queria, agora que passara suas mãos pelo peito plano de Harry, sentido a excitação de um volume entre as pernas de outro homem. Talvez nunca tivesse sido o que queria.

Harry chegou com outro beijo e um alegre relato sobre o que havia conseguido essa tarde. "O que tem de sobremesa?", perguntou, depois que terminaram de comer, deslizando sobre o sofá e respondendo a sua própria pergunta.

Snape nem sequer fingiu que não queria o que Harry oferecia. Acabaram deitados no estreito sofá em uma extensão de calças abertas e camisas desabotoadas.

Snape, em cima e felizmente esgotado, não se sentia inclinado a se mover, ou ao menos mover algo além da sua boca sobre a estranhamente erótica superfície do mamilo de Harry. Tinha certeza que seu próprio mamilo não era tão excitante, embora anteriormente Harry o houvesse explorado ansiosamente.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?", Harry perguntou, acariciando o cabelo de Snape com seus dedos.

Snape levantou o olhar de sua tarefa auto imposta e assentiu.

"Se você não lembra de nada antes da sua queda, como você sabe que não é gay?"

Snape se sentiu corar, estranhamente envergonhado considerando que seu membro descansava entre as pernas de Harry. "O médico no hospital onde me recuperei era uma mulher. Quando me deram alta nós..."

Harry separou uma mecha de cabelo negro, deslizando entre seus dedos antes de deixar cair de novo. "Você se importaria se eu perguntar se você e a professora Henry..."

Snape levantou o olhar. "Foi uma boa amiga".

A mesma mecha de cabelo passou entre os ágeis dedos. "Mas ela gostaria de ser mais que isso?"

"Sim", disse e os olhos de Harry brilharam estranhamente, como se tivessem ciúmes da confirmação. Era um pensamento extraordinário, que alguém pudesse ser possessivo com ele.

Os dedos deslizaram pelo seu pescoço. A outra mão descansava sobre as suas costas, debaixo da camisa que havia acabado de tirar de dentro da calça. A expressão de Harry se aproximando era interessada. Moveu suas pernas, criando mais contato.

"Ela foi uma boa amiga", disse Snape, "Mas..." Não havia forma de explicar. Não seria gay por não desejar Evelyn. Estar ali deitado com o membro de Harry lentamente acariciando sua barriga, isso provavelmente o fazia gay.

Harry levantou uma perna, esfregando-a contra as nádegas de Snape. "Tudo bem", disse suavemente, seus dedos entrelaçando-se em seu cabelo. Baixou a cabeça de Snape por um beijo, ainda mais encantador porque seus quadris estavam se movendo ligeiramente sob os dele, tentando-o com o gentil movimento, doce movimento, bendita fricção.

Não que Snape precisasse de muita tentação esses dias. Já havia feito mais sexo nos últimos dias do que nos últimos anos. Que fosse com um homem parecia menos importante do que fosse com Harry.

"Ainda parece estranho?", perguntou Harry, sua boca ainda próxima, movendo-se ao longo da mandíbula de Snape.

"Não tão estranho quanto imaginei que devesse parecer", disse, movendo seus braços por cima da cabeça de Harry, os antebraços apoiados na fofa almofada, dando-o mais suporte.

Harry riu suavemente, movendo seus beijos à parte de baixo do pescoço de Snape. Com a perna de Harry nas suas costas e sua boca depositando beijos por qualquer ponto que pudesse alcançar, Snape sentiu seu membro pulsar de excitação.

"Mmmm", disse Harry, sua voz se espessando enquanto jogava a cabeça contra a almofada. "É gostoso". Seus quadris começaram a se mover com os de Snape, muito lentamente no inicio. "Oh, isso, bem assim". Uma ereção pressionou a dele, a de Harry, tão excitado quanto. "Mais forte, isso". Continuou. "Como se estivesse me fodendo".

A idéia era tão extraordinária, mais extraordinária do que a série de extraordinários acontecimentos, que Snape parou abruptamente. Harry abriu os olhos surpreso, estudando seu rosto.

"Você gostaria?", perguntou, ignorando a quietude de Snape, movendo-se contra ele de todo jeito. "Eu gostaria". Continuou "Eu quero".

A idéia era tão sedutora quanto o próprio Harry. Quando se moveu de novo estava esmagando-se contra o outro homem. Seus membros se tocando, ambos úmidos, ambos buscando. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram de prazer.

"Você gosta da idéia", disse, seus dedos apertando com força a nuca de Snape, animando-o com cada movimento. Apertando as pernas, aproximando Snape embora já não houvesse espaço entre eles. "Sim, me fode, Severus", disse Harry, usando esse tipo de magia na qual parecia ser mestre "Faz tanto tempo. Quero você dentro de mim, quero você me fodendo".

Snape rosnou, extremamente incapaz de parar agora. Não estava certo de se era a idéia, ou o óbvio desfrute de Harry ante ela. "Deus, sim", disse, sua ereção deslizando através da fenda nas nádegas de Harry, contra seu membro, buscando, acreditando, quase lá.

"Quero você dentro de mim, quero você me fodendo", Harry repetiu, perdido na fantasia que estava criando. "Não teve ninguém desde..." Seus olhos se abriram de repente. "Ninguém em muito tempo".

Uma onda de ciúmes rastejou por seu cérebro e não havia nenhuma parte racional ali para lhe desmentir. Estavam movendo-se juntos, esfregando-se um contra o outro freneticamente, seus corpos úmidos de suor, deslizando como se realmente estivesse dentro de Harry. A idéia era tão tentadora que Severus rosnou em voz alta, oscilando enquanto Harry empurrava contra ele, estremecendo em seu prazer. Snape o segurou com força, mas não parou. Harry tinha a libido de um jovem. Snape precisava de mais.

"Sim, mais," gemeu Harry e, por um estranho momento, Snape pensou que havia lido sua mente, logo se dando conta de que simplesmente devia ter falado em voz alta. "Toma," disse Harry sua voz rouca com luxúria e satisfação sem fôlego. "Assim..."

"Assim," repetiu Snape e subitamente chegou lá, derramando-se sobre a barriga de Harry, seus membros deslizando juntos, através dos pesados filetes de sêmen. Sentiu algo como um soluço de intenso alívio crescer em seu peito e deixou sua cabeça cair sobre o ombro de Harry, ofegando trabalhosamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego, ou sua lucidez, o que pudesse chegar antes.

"Nós podemos, você sabe", disse Harry, traçando desenhos em seu crânio, sem perceber seu cabelo molhado. "Só porque somos homens..."

"Conheço o mecanismo", disse Snape roucamente. "Simplesmente nunca pensei que serviria pra mim".

O sorriso no rosto de Harry era saciado e suave e Snape queria passar seus dedos por ele. Conformou-se com um beijo. A ligeira aspereza da barba de Harry já não parecia estranha. Não estava certo se beijos a partir de agora seriam normais sem ela. O beijo também foi saciado e suave. O tipo que alguém dá antes de adormecer. Pensou na idéia de ter Harry esperando quando acordasse pela manhã, de ver seu sorriso sonolento do outro lado do travesseiro.

O pensamento era tão surpreendente que pestanejou, abismado. Nem sequer estava considerando, _ou sim?_ Pensou em tirar a roupa, em ver Harry se barbear, com sua própria barba incipiente carregada de cinza.

Então como se pudesse ler sua mente, Harry disse, "Eu deveria ir".

Sem palavras, Snape assentiu e se os dois se arrumaram, os dois órgãos guardados em suas respectivas calças com visivelmente pouca confusão. Deveria ter sido incômodo, mas de alguma forma não era. Começou a se perguntar de novo se deveria pedi-lo para ficar, para passar a noite.

Não se preocupou em abotoar a camisa, ou colocar os sapatos quando acompanhou Harry até a porta. Um rápido beijo que não parecia uma despedida antes de abrir a porta ao frio ar da noite.

"Professor", Harry disse e Snape abriu os olhos. Harry começara a chamá-lo Severus em particular, como era claramente apropriado. Estava a ponto de perguntar o que acontecia quando viu um gato, o listrado de cinza, nas escadas.

Snape sorriu com carinho. "Tudo bem. Ela vem em busca de alguma comida de vez em quando". Como se o gato entendesse, correu entre as pernas de Harry e entrou pela porta de Snape.

"Obviamente um gato travesso", disse Harry, ocultando um sorriso que Snape teria preferido que mostrasse. "Boa noite".

Observou Harry descendo pela calçada, então fechou a porta com um calafrio. O gato estava sentado no meio de seu tapete. Observando-o com calma.

"Você é travessa por vir sem convite, mas suponho que faça frio lá fora, então está perdoada".

O felino impertinente o seguiu até a cozinha, saltando primeiro a banqueta e logo o balcão, expectante. Snape procurou no congelador e tirou um pouco de peixe. Deixou no balcão, mas o gato simplesmente olhou para ele. "Não vou esquentar pra você. Se você está tão malcriada pra não comer as sobras, pode ir".

A gata cheirou o peixe, deu uma cabeçada contra o braço de Severus e logo se esfregou contra o peito nu. Snape acariciou sua cabeça distraidamente. "O que você acha? Deveria ter pedido pra ele ficar?"

O animal simplesmente piscou e deu uma volta para se esfregar de novo. "Ele estaria aqui de manhã, com os olhos brilhantes e esse sorriso que faz com que eu não me importe de estar mudando tudo o que eu achava que sabia".

Passando sua cabeça entre os dedos, a gata arqueou o pescoço para que lhe acariciasse. "Sabia, não é?", disse finalmente. O gato miou antes de atacar o peixe. "Sabia que você ia dizer isso".

Parou na lanchonete no dia seguinte para pegar alguma coisa para comer, já que não tinha sobrado peixe graças a um gato avarento e Harry não chegaria até a hora do chá. Só que Harry já estava na lanchonete. Com o jovem ruivo do parque. O coração de Snape se contraiu.

Queria dar meia-volta e sair antes que o vissem, mas os olhos do outro jovem – Snape se esforçou pra lembrar o nome – Ron, se arregalaram, claramente dirigidos a ele. Harry, sentado em frente, se virou. Snape acenou, mas continuou no balcão.

A garçonete, Aurélia, chegou com uma sacola marrom. "Coloquei na sua conta, Professor, embora já tenha dito que não me importo de levar para você, se quiser". Ela estava sorrindo, mas Snape não podia deixar de pensar que era uma coisa pálida comparado aos que estava acostumado a receber.

"Você é muito amável". Começou, mas ela se inclinou sobre o balcão, o decote da blusa se abrindo.

"Não me importo, senhor. Parte do serviço".

"Não é necessário, mas obrigado". Virou e acenou, desestimulando-a. Começou a caminhar passando pela mesa sem dizer nada, mas encontrou seus passos diminuindo.

"Professor", disse o ruivo, acenando.

"Esse é meu amigo, Ron Weasley. Você o conheceu brevemente ontem", Harry disse, olhando inseguro a Snape.

"Sr. Weasley", disse Snape educadamente.

"Prazer em ver - conhecê-lo, senhor", disse, seus dedos ao redor do seu copo.

"Ron é um amigo do colégio", disse Harry, sua insegurança crescendo enquanto olhava de Ron a Snape.

Snape não podia esquecer a pressa que Harry teve por ir embora, na noite anterior. Havia sido tolo em pensar em pedir ao inconstante jovem que ficasse. Obviamente tinha outros planos. Sentiu sua expressão congelar. "Claro". Virou-se para a porta.

"Professor!"

Escutou a voz de Harry atrás dele e parou, sua mão no trinco da porta. Esperou até que Harry o alcançasse, passando a sacola marrom para a outra mão.

"Posso aparecer esta noite?"

Snape olhou até a mesa onde o Sr. Weasley estava prestando atenção no que ocorria. "Não, creio que não".

Harry passou uma mão pelo cabelo, claro sinal que estava nervoso. "Ron é só um amigo. Ele e sua mulher são meus melhores amigos. Freqüentávamos a escola juntos".

De repente, Snape desejou que estivessem sozinhos. "Eu não tenho o direito de..." Começou.

"Você tem todo o direito", disse Harry suavemente. Aproximou-se mais, como se estivesse tentando criar o sentimento de intimidade que só tinha quando estavam a sós. "Posso..." Tentou de novo, mas Snape o interrompeu.

"Sim".

Harry se inclinou mais, baixando a voz. "Deus, como eu quero você me fodendo."

Snape inspirou bruscamente, assombrado pela fome que viu nos olhos de Harry e a pontada de excitação em resposta no seu sangue. "Até essa noite, então", disse, suas mãos se movendo de novo para a porta.

Harry se adiantou e lhe deu um rápido beijo nos lábios ligeiramente separados. Surpreso, Snape não reagiu, então olhou para Ron Weasley na mesa. Tinha um sorriso ligeiramente envergonhado no rosto. Depois olhou para Aurélia, no balcão. Duvidava que Harry e seu amigo fossem receber bom atendimento nesse bar.

Snape foi pra casa mais cedo do que normalmente fazia, não querendo ficar no laboratório essa noite. Tentou não pensar em Harry e o ruivo, tentou não pensar em onde seu orgulho tinha ido parar para suas boas intenções desaparecerem tão facilmente com o sorriso de Harry.

Quando a campainha tocou, teve que se obrigar a não abri-la de uma vez. Snape arrastou Harry para dentro e praticamente o atirou contra a parede de tão forte que escutou a cabeça bater contra ela. Começou a se desculpar quando percebeu sua boca incapaz de se mover. Harry estava puxando-o até embaixo, capturando sua boca, fazendo esses ruídos dos quais Snape, de repente, percebeu que sentia saudades.

"Fiquei quase louco o dia inteiro", disse Snape, sem tirar muito os lábios dos de Harry.

"Só quase?", disse Harry, liberando seus braços e deslizando ao redor do pescoço de Snape.

"Eu não devia ter feito aquela cena", disse, sentindo-se mortificado, mas incapaz de parar a pressão do desejo.

Harry riu suavemente. "Chama aquilo de uma cena?"

Snape mordiscou seu lábio inferior. "Queria empurrar seu amigo, jogar você sobre a mesa..."

Lábios pressionaram seu pescoço, sua mandíbula. Tinha Harry firmemente prensado contra a parede, podia sentir a ereção pressionada contra a sua.

"Continua falando", Harry disse, "e pode ser que eu goze aqui mesmo".

"Aqui não", disse Snape, um pouco assustado pelo quanto queria isso. "Quero estar dentro de você".

Parecia que os joelhos de Harry haviam enfraquecido, mas já que seu corpo o estava cobrindo, pressionando-o na parede, permaneceram de pé.

"Achei que fosse ficar louco quando vi você na lanchonete", disse Snape. "Não tenho o direito de pensar nas coisas que pensei durante a tarde". Inclinou-se em busca de outro beijo, precisando conectá-los de novo. "Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em não querer que você aparecesse aqui, cheirando a sexo, fazendo as coisas que fazemos. Fazendo mais que eu..."

"Me faça seu, então", disse Harry gentilmente.

"Não sei como..." Começou, mas Harry colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios.

"Eu ensino". Suas vozes eram muito suaves. "Não é tão diferente, na verdade", disse, logo riu e retornou. "Segundo ouvi, de qualquer forma."

Mãos deslizaram por seu corpo, agarrando seu traseiro, juntando seus quadris, mostrando que Harry estava tão excitado como ele. "Ensina então."

Cobriram a curta distancia até o quarto. Logo que entraram no aposento, Harry tirou a camisa pela cabeça. Snape nunca o vira com o peito descoberto. Trouxe uma estranha sensação de intimidade.

Antes que pudesse responder, Harry tirou algo do seu bolso e jogou na cama. Um grosso tubo de lubrificante. O olhar de Harry seguiu o seu. "Só se você quer o que eu quero",disse Harry, sua voz rouca.

Snape não podia responder com palavras e se contentou em se aproximar de Harry, segurando-o junto à cama. A maravilhosa sensação das suas costas nuas sob suas mãos incitou lentas lambidas de luxúria. Logo Harry estava despindo-o, apreciando cada pedaço com lambidas e beijos até que a loucura de sua necessidade dessa tarde pareceu um capricho passageiro comparado com o que sentia agora.

Então estava peito contra peito e Snape nunca tinha sentido nada como aquilo, ereção contra ereção. Esticou a mão até as calças de Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que este esticava até a sua. Harry se moveu até a cama, puxando Snape pra cima dele. Ainda beijando o jovem, movendo-se contra ele, seus membros esquentando-se, movendo-se como seus corpos.

"Calma, amor...", disse Harry, segurando o rosto de Snape em suas mãos.

"Você só - isso é..."

"Eu sei", disse Harry, sua voz muito baixa. "Embora eu fosse adorar que você metesse de uma vez, vou precisar que vá devagar". Moveu sua mão sobre o membro de Snape, como para pontuar sua idéia. "Já faz muito tempo pra mim".

Snape não queria pensar nisso. Não queria pensar em ninguém mais com esse jovenzinho. Por alguma razão, se sentia inesperadamente protetor, proteger Harry inclusive dele mesmo, mas julgando pela ansiosa expressão, Harry não queria um guardião. Queria o que fosse que tinha visto em Snape, embora o próprio Snape não pudesse imaginar o que fosse.

"Use as mãos primeiro", disse Harry, entre beijos que tinham se moviam mais abaixo.

Snape ainda usava sua boca em Harry, mas agora mesmo, com a possibilidade do que contemplava, parecia outro passo a mais na viagem que iria dar. Snape olhou o tubo. Parecia comum demais para o que estavam a ponto de fazer, como se devesse ser um frasco de azeite sagrado, ou algo benzido por um padre.

"Espero que esse seja uma marca boa", disse Harry, quando Snape não se movera mais longe que seu cérebro.

"É", disse Snape, destampando o tubo novo. Esperou o suficiente para um outro beijo antes de se situar entre as pernas de Harry. Ele o guiou, parecia quase ansioso para o que se preparavam para fazer.

"Tem certeza que não..."

"Não", disse Harry com uma languidez tão sensual, que Snape se perguntou se não deveria tentar isso ele também. "Bom, pode ser que doa um pouco". Continuou. Quando Snape estava retirando seus dedos, Harry o deteve com uma mão. "Não será por muito tempo."

A mão de Harry o guiou até lá dentro de novo, incerto de como poderia alguém gostar disso, quando Harry disse, "E com certeza não vai doer nada se continuar fazendo assim." Havia uma deixa cheia de prazer ali, embora tudo o que Snape podia sentir era a saliência daquele estreito lugar. Próstata, imaginou, embora nunca tivesse pensado nela como uma fonte de prazer, só aquela coisa que 'homens de certa idade' checavam com o médico.

"Mais", ofegou Harry e Snape olhou para ele inexpressivamente até que Harry levantou dois dos seus dedos e mimetizou o que queria.

Havia suor em seu rosto, seu cabelo grudado na sua testa. Usando uma mão para se apoiar no joelho levantado de Harry, Snape cumpriu seu pedido, escutando o começo de um silvo baixo, tão concentrado que pareciam palavras.

Como podia saber quando e como Harry queria? Estava tão duro, não havia perdido nada da ereção ao dar prazer, como havia esperado. Mas como fazia em tudo, Harry marcou o ritmo.

"Deixa eu preparar você".

Os olhos de Snape se arregalaram, mal interpretando. Mas a idéia não era nem de longe tão ruim agora como logicamente deveria ser e se surpreendeu ao se perceber levemente decepcionado quando Harry untou a substância quente em seu membro sem descer mais. Então puxou-o para baixo, juntando-os de novo, rodeando a cintura de Snape com as pernas, animando-o.

"Você deve já ter imaginado essa parte", Harry disse, com um novo sorriso.

Severus teve que usar suas mãos para se colocar na posição correta e teve que parar, como se agradecesse pelo extraordinário altar que lhe havia sido entregue. Então Harry, o professor agora, chamava, elogiando seu aluno antes que as palavras fossem esforço demais e o movimento fosse a única linguagem que ambos entendiam.

Nunca tinha imaginado algo como aquilo. "Não sei se consigo...", disse, precisando se mover, precisando do que quer que fosse que o corpo de Harry oferecia.

Mãos acariciavam seu rosto. "Rápido e forte está bom", Harry assegurou. "Eu não quebrar". Acrescentou quando Snape cedeu e desceu até o peito de Harry, usando seus cotovelos para se apoiar, necessitando da deslizante superfície do peito de Harry embaixo do seu.

"Incline um pouco", disse Harry e Snape se moveu imediatamente até que Harry fez o mais incrível dos sons, esses incríveis olhos verdes se revirando nas órbitas como se Harry tivesse desmaiado. Mas ainda se moviam juntos, como se sempre tivessem feito, como se tivessem praticado de algum modo, em todas as semanas em que se conheciam, dançando ao redor desse desejo, transformando-o em calor liquido e prateado.

O próprio corpo de Snape parecia saber o que fazer. Harry tinha razão e não era tão diferente. Enquanto se movia através desse maravilhoso calor, sentindo Harry ao redor dele, sabia que era diferente de qualquer outra coisa que tivesse feito antes, embora parecesse dolorosamente familiar. Queria gozar, precisava gozar dentro de Harry, mas não tinha nem idéia de como dar prazer a ele.

"Deixa eu..." Tentou, assombrado ante sua falta de fôlego, depois se concentrando na capacidade básica de falar que sabia que possuía. "Posso..."

Harry levantou o olhar. Havia perdido os óculos pelo caminho e Snape quase caiu nos lagos verdes. "Sim, Severus", disse, sussurrando como uma oração ao deus que lhes cuidasse, "Sim, oh sim, por favor..."

Então a mão de Harry deslizou entre eles, movendo-se exatamente como Snape fazia até que o seu rosto mostrou o inconfundível sinal do orgasmo e Snape agüentou uns empurrões mais, deslizando agora sobre a umidade entre ambos, antes de convulsionar dentro do corpo vivente de outro homem.

Manteve os olhos abertos tanto quanto pôde; parecia que Harry iria dizer alguma coisa, mas apenas sorriu e tirou uma mecha do cabelo de Snape do seu rosto onde tinha grudado pelo suor.

"Você está bem?", Snape perguntou, embora estivesse certo de que essa não era a etiqueta adequada, sem importar com que sexo se deitasse.

O sorriso de Harry aumentou.

"Eu não pretendia ser tão..." Tentou.

"Entusiasta?"

Tinha sido. Ainda estavam unidos, embora pudesse sentir a inevitável necessidade de sair antes que enfraquecesse, contudo retardando por puro prazer de estar conectado de uma maneira que suspeitava que rapidamente se acostumaria.

"Brusco". Corrigiu, sua voz mais um rosnado do que pretendia.

"Estou bem". Assegurou Harry, movendo-se um pouco, o suficiente para enviar um novo calafrio aos dois. "Rápido e forte é gostoso". Seu dedo, ainda no lado do rosto de Snape desenhou uma linha que somente ele podia ver. "Embora lento também seja. Às vezes".

Como se fosse haver mais, como se desejasse - desejasse Snape.

"E você?", perguntou Harry, quando Snape ainda parecia incapaz de falar. "Você está bem sobre, sobre..." Moveu-se de novo, para indicar o que queria dizer.

Lentamente Snape saiu, levantando-se de modo que pudesse vê-lo. Depois levantou o olhar, sentindo-se quase tímido apesar do que acabavam de fazer. "Não acho que já estive tão bem". Ambos estavam pegajosos, suados. "Vou buscar um pano", disse. Quando voltou do banheiro, viu que Harry tomou essa oportunidade para entrar sob os lençóis, abrindo o outro lado em convite.

Deveria ter se sentido mais desconfortável, parado ali, nu, mas de alguma forma não parecia estranho. Subiu na cama e limpou Harry, tentando não corar quando sua mão entrou em sua fenda. Quando terminou virou e colocou o pano no criado-mudo e se inclinou contra a cabeceira, deslizando suas pernas sob a colcha. Sem dizer nada, Harry subiu umas das pernas, apoiando suas costas contra o peito de Snape, uma perna sobre a dele.

Depois de um momento de incerteza, Snape rodeou a cintura de Harry com seus braços, suas mãos descansando nas suas coxas. Harry se esfregou contra o seu queixo. "Tem certeza que você está bem com isso?", Harry perguntou de novo.

"Você deve achar que sou um idiota", Snape disse com um suspiro. O cabelo de Harry tinha um cheiro bom, a fragrância chamando alguma memória que não podia alcançar totalmente, como um cheiro de sua infância e de que lembrava com carinho.

Harry inclinou sua cabeça até atrás e o nariz de Snape deslizou fora de seu cabelo. "Hmmm, sexy, atraente, um pouco dominador". Fingiu pensar. "Não, idiota não está na lista".

"Tenho me comportado como uma virgem tentando proteger minha virtude, depois praticamente ataco você assim que você cruza a porta".

"Como eu disse, um pouco dominador..."

"Um pouco gay você quer dizer", disse Snape se lamentando, sua cabeça batendo suavemente contra a cabeceira da cama.

"Realmente se incomoda?", Harry perguntou com cuidado. Estava desenhando distraidamente na coxa de Snape, movendo-se na direção contrária do crescimento do pêlo.

Abraçou Harry com força. "Não tanto quanto eu pensaria em algumas semanas".

Harry havia relaxado de novo contra seu peito e ele acariciou o espesso cabelo com seu rosto de novo.

"Eu só não me reconheço", disse suavemente.

Sentiu Harry enrijecer e olhou para baixo. "Você já pensou alguma vez", disse o jovem, como se escolhesse suas palavras com muito cuidado, "que talvez você não se reconheça porque era outra pessoa antes da queda?"

Snape sentiu como ficava muito quieto. Respirou profundamente o aroma do cabelo de Harry.

"Quando acordei no hospital, todo mundo era muito amável. Quando se deram conta de que eu não lembrava de nada, os médicos me mostraram meus documentos. Depois alguém da escola me mostrou está casa, minhas coisas".

Tinha sido Evelyn Henry a procurá-lo, buscando algum sinal de reconhecimento. Não encontrou nenhum.

"Os psicólogos disseram que muitas vítimas de trauma com perda de memória se sentem intrusos em suas próprias vidas, que sentem que estão vivendo a vida de outra pessoa". Sacudiu a cabeça de novo. "Nada nunca pareceu ser familiar até você entrar pela porta".

Sentiu Harry dar um sobressalto de surpresa. "Eu sou familiar a você?"

Snape sacudiu a cabeça de novo. "Não exatamente. Alguma coisa sobre você parece, mas pensei..." Franziu os lábios, pegando uma pequena mecha do cabelo de Harry. Levantou a cabeça para soltá-lo. "Você deveria ser familiar?"

Em seus braços, Harry tinha ficado muito quieto. Então... "Sim".

Snape entrelaçou seus dedos ao redor da cintura de Harry, como se para se firmar para o que viria.

"Às vezes tenho sonhos". Admitiu. "Paredes frias de pedra". Pensou por um momento. "Um aposento enorme. Um homem, um homem mais velho". Deixou sua voz se perder. "Como cheguei aqui, então se..."

Mornas mãos deslizaram sobre as suas. "Não sabemos". Harry deixou em suspenso por um momento. "Estivemos procurando você por muito tempo."

Snape franziu o cenho. Podia sentir a dor opaca crescendo na base do seu crânio. "Você veio aqui deliberadamente", disse. "Seduzindo-me". Quis se cobrir, mas Harry ainda estava deitado sobre ele como uma manta.

Então Harry virou de lado, sem romper o contato. "Vim procurar você, sim. Mas só para saber se estava bem".

Snape assentiu uma vez, ainda não muito certo se acreditava no jovem. Harry se acomodou contra seu peito.

"Havia um homem pelo qual eu estava apaixonado – eu contei isso a você". Começou Harry e Snape assentiu contra seu ombro. "Foi meu professor durante sete anos e me viu crescer, da minha infância até eu me tornar adulto. Nós nos odiamos por muito tempo".

Snape franziu o cenho. Esse não era o tipo de cenário que imaginara para o primeiro amor de Harry.

Então Harry estava falando de novo. "Ou dízimos que nos odiávamos. Mas sempre havia algo entre nós". Riu ligeiramente, um som muito agradável dado às circunstâncias. "Ele tentou me afastar, dizendo que era velho demais para mim, que não era, er, convencionalmente atraente". A voz de Harry se perdeu, como em uma lembrança. "Depois ele desapareceu", disse finalmente.

"Talvez..." Começou Snape e então pigarreou. "Talvez ele não quisesse ser encontrado".

Harry se virou para olhar, seus olhos muito suaves. Acariciou a bochecha de Snape, como se tivesse começado a caricia há muito tempo e só agora fosse capaz de terminar. "Talvez não soubesse que estava perdido".

Snape estudou o rapaz. "Essa vida é familiar agora", disse. Não queria voltar a passar pelos primeiros meses fora do hospital de novo, quando nada parecia correto. Tudo era de algum modo pequeno demais, a escola, sua casa, sua roupa. Tudo encaixava agora. Tudo exceto Harry.

Os dedos ásperos de Harry acariciavam seu rosto. "Não estou pedindo para deixá-la", disse. "Eu só... Precisava saber que você estava bem". Parecia a ponto de revelar mais alguma coisa, mas tudo o que disse foi, "Há pessoas que querem saber a mesma coisa".

O braço de Snape apertava o peito de Harry. "É muito no que pensar". Sentiu Harry se contrair sob ele. "Posso responder de manhã?"

Sentiu o movimento sob seu braço, como se Harry estivesse tentando sair debaixo dele. Estranhando, levantou-o de modo que Harry pudesse virar. "Com certeza", disse Harry, assentindo, mas parecendo miserável. Não foi até que Harry deslizou suas pernas fora da cama, que Snape se deu conta de seu erro.

"Quero dizer", disse, enroscando seu braço ao redor da cintura de Harry. "Posso responder..." Continuou, puxando o outro para mais perto, deslizando a mão entre suas pernas. "Pela manhã?"

"Uh..", Harry disse e Snape se sentiu satisfeito ao descobrir que a falta de fala era devido principalmente ao que Snape estava fazendo entre suas pernas.

Snape decidiu que gostava da forma que seus dedos pareciam ao redor do membro de Harry.

Harry puxou-o para mais perto, seus lábios deslizando ao redor do lóbulo da orelha de Snape, depois desceu acariciando com seu rosto até o canto da boca. Quando seus lábios se encontraram, Snape se surpreendeu pela fome que encontrou ali, não estava certo de se era toda de Harry ou se havia parte sua na mistura. Sentia como se Harry fosse o último elemento familiar em um futuro a ponto de ser diferente. Rosnou contra a boca de Harry. Podia realmente ter um passado do qual não sabia nada? De algum modo parecia impossível, mas com Harry ali, fazendo essas coisas com ele, nele, Snape queria que fosse verdade.

Harry ficou ereto rapidamente e Snape se demorou explorando, como se para saber que podia não ser tão hétero como pensava, como se tivesse liberado seu homossexual interno. Gostava de olhar para suas mãos, movendo-se sobre Harry e seu rosto, exposto e extasiado. Quando seus dedos desceram por trás das suaves esferas, Harry gemeu brandamente e se virou entre seus braços, sentando de frente sobre seu colo.

Ele estudou seu rosto e Snape se perguntou, pela primeira vez, quem ele via ali. Severus Snape, professor de química orgânica? Algum espectro do seu passado esquecido? Sentiu uma onda de ciúmes por esse homem hipotético. Por que tinha odiado Harry? Como alguém podia? Sentiu uma labareda de dor na parte detrás da sua cabeça.

Algum brilho devia ter se mostrado em seu rosto. "Você está bem?", Harry disse, acariciando sua bochecha, os olhos cheios de preocupação. A dor desapareceu e Snape assentiu. Harry era seu, não importava essa outra vida, se a escolhesse ou não.

"O que você vai fazer se eu não voltar?", Snape perguntou, sem estar realmente certo se queria saber.

"Terminar o período", disse Harry sem hesitar, deslizando seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Snape. "Tentar convencer você a me conservar como ajudante. Fazer amor com você enquanto for permitido".

"Fazer chá?", perguntou Snape, passando seus polegares pelos mamilos rígidos de Harry.

"Toda manhã", prometeu Harry. "Com essas tortinhas de fruta que você gosta."

A dor havia desaparecido por completo. Harry se moveu de forma que seus membros, agora bastante interessados, se tocassem. Não deveria ter sido tão bom, mas era. Estavam se beijando novamente, depois simplesmente oscilando, tomando um caminho até a paixão mais lento que o anterior. Quando Harry esticou a mão até o espremido tubo junto à cama, Snape tentou se mover sob ele, mas Harry o segurou com as coxas.

O lubrificante estava incrivelmente quente, como se estivesse ao lado de uma lâmpada enquanto Harry untava seu membro. "Guie-o dentro de mim", disse, levantando-se e se sentando sobre Severus.

Enquanto Snape teria continuado com o ritmo lento, Harry tinha necessidades mais urgentes na cabeça. Curvou-se até embaixo enquanto Snape colocava a ponta próxima ao estreito orifício. Snape reclinou, deixando Harry levantar e descer, deixando-o se posicionar, agarrando-se desesperadamente ao peito de Snape, a única coisa sólida que podia alcançar.

Snape deslizou ambas as mãos ao redor das nádegas de Harry. "Coloque seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço".

Estava segurando Harry quando puxou os dois até a frente, de modo que Snape estivesse em cima, mantendo a conexão. Fortes pernas rodearam suas costas, selando-os juntos. Harry estava se movendo com ele, animando-o, ordenando, até que ambos perdiam a cabeça. O lento jorro do orgasmo foi quase secundário ante esse prazer que parecia envolvê-lo por todas as partes e não somente da que agora relaxava dentro de Harry.

Olhava para Harry — provavelmente satisfeito de si mesmo - porque não podia evitar, quando aqueles olhos se abriram. Afastou o cabelo úmido da testa. Havia uma cicatriz ali, uma estranha cicatriz, embora mal desse para notar. Snape já tinha visto um pedaço quando o vento soprava e levantava a franja da testa de Harry, mas nunca inteira, nem tão de perto.

"Esse homem que você amava, esse professor?"

Harry assentiu. Ainda estavam unidos, embora os pés de Harry estivessem apoiados na cama.

"Você ainda o ama?"

"Nunca deixei de amar", disse Harry.

"E você acredita que ele também amava você?"

O rosto de Harry estava suave, ligeiramente úmido pelo exercício. "Do jeito dele. Ele nunca me disse".

Snape o beijou suavemente. "Acredito que sim". Viraram-se na cama, sob os lençóis e dormiram.

Não sabia que horas eram quando acordou, mas provavelmente só havia dormido algumas horas. O peso pouco familiar de alguém na cama junto a ele deveria ter sido mais incômodo do que era, para alguém que não lembrava ter nunca acordado com mais alguém. A cabeça de Harry estava virada e Snape estudou o queixo com a barba incipiente, lembrando seu próprio medo de que Harry o visse primeiro naquela hora da manhã.

Ainda não sabia o que faria quando chegasse o momento de tomar uma decisão. Com Harry enroscado ao redor dele, os assuntos do futuro não pareciam tão urgentes. Mas tinha que decidir, ser justo com Harry. Ser justo com ambos. Afastou os lençóis, com cuidado de não acordá-lo, mas querendo vê-lo.

Havia algo sobre seu pálido aspecto delgado que parecia exótico, embora Snape supusesse que era somente a idéia de outro corpo masculino, um que não era seu, que o fazia parecer assim.

Exótico e desejável. Olhou para o membro descansado, guardado em seu berço. Deslizou na cama, pensando que havia algo que Harry tinha feito por ele, que ele nunca correspondera, nunca pensara que fosse capaz de fazer até que Harry desencadeara esse desejo dentro dele.

Cuidadosamente deslizou entre as pernas de Harry, precisando abri-las um pouco para se encaixar. Harry se moveu inquieto, uma mão caindo sobre o travesseiro vazio próxima a sua cabeça. Levou um tempo, o suficiente para que Snape apreciasse a habilidade de Harry na arte, mas este começou a se mover. Não era simplesmente envolver o membro de alguém com a boca e simplesmente sugar. Havia formas de pressionar a língua e lugares ocultos que explorar. Pelo tempo que sentiu dedos entrelaçando-se em seu cabelo, as pernas de Harry estavam se movendo, abrindo-se mais.

"Severus, oh, Deus", gemeu, soando ainda muito sonolento, seus dedos puxando seu cabelo um pouco bruscamente, a aguda pontada de dor mandando seus lábios ainda mais para baixo, sentindo o corpo de Harry responder, todo seu corpo, não só o inchado membro na sua boca.

"Faz tanto, amor, tanto tempo", sussurrou Harry, embora as palavras ainda estivessem um pouco arrastadas.

Snape quase parou de repente. Era a primeira vez que fazia isso com Harry. Mas esse outro já havia feito isso com ele. O Snape que Harry tinha ido buscar.

Deveria estar com ciúmes? De si mesmo? Da outra vida que o irritadiço amante de Harry levava? Mas esse homem havia levado Harry e subitamente isso parecia muito tentador.

"Me deixa saber", disse, levantando-se o mínimo para falar, embora as palavras estivessem sufocadas pela ponta arredondada do membro de Harry, "se estou fazendo certo."

"Por enquanto sim", ofegou Harry, levantando as pernas de modo que pudesse abri-las mais.

Snape lambeu um dedo e começou a brincar com a abertura de Harry, pressionando o dedo de modo a deslizá-lo para dentro. Com um longo grunhido, Harry gozou e Snape, quem se perguntara se teria a coragem para corresponder totalmente, percebeu a si mesmo em uma disputa oficial contra o outro Snape, e engoliu.

"Bom dia", disse Harry, assim que seus ouvidos estivessem livres das apertadas coxas.

"É sim", disse Snape.

"Você quer..." Harry levantou seus quadris sugestivamente.

"Sim, muito". Admitiu Snape enquanto Harry pegava o tubo de lubrificante visivelmente mais vazio na mesinha.

Snape se dedicou à tarefa com uma concentração que habitualmente reservava para um realmente espetacular cultivo de gérmen.

"Suponho que deveria parar de perguntar se você está bem com isso", Harry disse, enquanto Snape se levantava, guiando seu membro à escorregadia, quase gotejante, abertura.

"Pareço ter pegado o gosto", disse, sentindo a estreiteza de Harry se fechando ao seu redor. Estavam se movendo, enquanto Snape selava suas bocas juntas.

As mãos de Harry rodeavam seu traseiro, animando-o a se mover. Snape queria muito se mover, tomar, estar dentro de Harry desse jeito. Harry estava fazendo pequenos sons estrangulados e o excitando com palavras que todos os amantes sabem, umas que não precisavam realmente estar juntas na mesma frase, entretanto deixavam clara sua intenção. Prazer e pressão derramaram-se de suas esferas, dentro de Harry, atando-o ao garoto, dando o quê...

Snape estremeceu. O que Harry merecia. E o que merecia era o homem que amava. O Snape pelo qual se apaixonara. Sacudiu-se com desejo e decisão.

"Eu vou voltar..." Começou, somente para que parecesse que a cabeça se partia em duas de tanta dor. Gritou, segurando a cabeça, viu Harry, ansioso, depois alarmado, falando com ele, mas Snape não podia ouvir através da cortina de dor partindo sua cabeça. Caiu pra trás, sabendo que provavelmente estava machucando Harry, mas sem saber como parar, como fazer alguma coisa além de tentar de afastar da terrível dor na sua cabeça.

Harry pulou da cama, procurando algo no quarto; pareceu desistir e simplesmente estendeu as mãos, seus lábios movendo inaudivelmente enquanto suas calças voavam até ele. A dor estava fazendo ver coisas, fazendo imaginar que Harry tinha retirado uma vara de madeira das suas calças e traçando círculos no ar.

Os cantos de sua visão se nublaram de cinza. E as bordas do circulo que Harry havia delineado. Escutou um grito.

"Ele está com problemas!"

E viu mãos, impossivelmente, contudo se movendo, agarrando os cantos do circulo que se solidificava a partir de dentro. Rostos as seguiram e vagamente Snape reconheceu como o amigo de Harry, Ron, que o olhou uma vez e de alguma forma saiu de parte alguma.

Snape passou uma mão sobre seus olhos, mas a cena ainda estava ali, Harry nu, com um desconhecido, depois Ron estava chamando dentro do buraco, o circulo, começando a tirar alguém, mas antes, girou sobre seu ombro.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Harry, vista alguma coisa".

Harry estendeu sua mão de novo e uma toalha voou desde o banheiro até ele. Enrolava-a na cintura, voltando para a cama, quando um gato, um maldito gato saltou dentro de seu quarto.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", Harry disse, de algum lugar muito perto, mas as palavras pareciam ressoar pela abertura do seu cérebro.

"Dói..." Tentou, mas Harry estava fazendo-o calar, segurando-o enquanto o gato saltou sobre a cama. Era a gata de rua. Mas não tinha tempo de pensar nisso agora, já que mais mãos e outra cabeça, esta com o que parecia uma touca, vinham através do buraco. Era uma mulher e Ron estava atirando uma bolsa preta atrás dela.

Perguntas e tons barulhentos o rodeavam, mas através da dor Snape escutava claramente onde as palavras de Harry diziam suavemente que tudo estaria bem. Escutou um gemido, e não pôde relacioná-lo com seu próprio corpo até que Harry o olhou com tal preocupação que deveria ter saído dele.

Mas então, a mulher de touca estava na cama, ignorando a nudez de Snape, dedos se movendo suavemente sobre a mão segurando sua cabeça junta para que não caísse aos pedaços. Ron estava se inclinando mais uma vez, ajudando mais alguém, mais mãos, uma cabeça, cabelo branco, um homem, um homem mais velho.

E o cinza que rodeava seus olhos se cerrou e Snape não soube de mais nada.

**---**

"Eu não vou deixá-lo!"

Snape escutou a voz de maneira sufocada, mas seus outros sentidos estavam agudos, focados. Ele podia sentir uma mão úmida segurando a sua.

"Eu nem sonharia em pedir isso". Outra voz chegou a seus ouvidos. A pressão em sua mão não relaxou. "É só que eu acho que ele está acordando".

"Severus?", disse Harry, sua voz tão cheia de esperança que Snape fez um último esforço para abrir os olhos. Harry estava ali, seu rosto preenchendo imediatamente o campo de visão de Snape. Mas Harry era a única pessoa familiar neste lugar.

"Como está sua cabeça?", perguntou Harry e Snape tentou mais uma vez se concentrar, apesar da estranha sensação de deslocamento. De acordar em um lugar do qual não se lembrava.

"Não está doendo", ele disse. "Onde estou?"

Para sua surpresa, Harry desviou o olhar.

"Em casa, rapazinho", disse outra voz. "Embora eu me atreva a dizer que você não passou tanto tempo na enfermaria como nosso Harry".

Era o ancião. O último rosto que Snape vira antes de desmaiar. Quase esperava outro ofuscante lampejo de dor e inconscientemente agarrou a mão de Harry com mais força.

"Você me conhece?", perguntou Snape e os olhos do ancião exibiam aquela amabilidade triste que Snape reconhecia nos olhos dos médicos que esperavam muito mais do que ele era capaz.

"Muito bem, Severus", disse o velho, sua voz paciente, fazendo Snape saber que não o havia ofendido.

Estava em uma enfermaria. As grandes janelas refletiam a luz do dia, embora o ar estivesse fresco no aposento. As paredes pareciam de pedra e todo lugar tinha um ar de antiguidade.

"Tive que trazer você aqui", disse Harry. "Essa enxaqueca... Nunca vi algo assim".

Snape girou a cabeça para olhar para Harry. Sentia-se sonolento e devagar, surpreso e cansado, como sempre que tinha uma enxaqueca.

"Que lugar é este?", perguntou, sentindo que era algo importante de saber.

" Hogwarts", Harry disse, depois parou como se esperasse que algum reconhecimento. Snape não reconheceu. Era um nome familiar, isso era certo, mas nada nesse lugar lembrava-o de sua casa, ao lado do campus, com a gata de rua à qual alimentava às vezes.

A gata. Lembrava-se de tê-la visto logo antes de desmaiar. E de pessoas enchendo seu quarto. O rapaz, o amigo ruivo de Harry e uma mulher, do nada no meio de sua...

"Tudo bem", disse Harry, apertando sua mão de novo e Snape se deu conta que havia fechado os olhos.

"Nós temos esperança de que você vá ficar bem", disse o ancião. Estava sentado em uma pesada cadeira perto da cama de Snape. Harry, ainda segurando a mão de Snape, estava sentado ao seu lado na cama.

Ao menos estava vestido agora, mas quem havia colocado aquele longo camisão nele?

"Embora haja algumas coisas que preciso saber".

Harry e Snape olharam para o ancião. Harry encarou Snape, como se esperasse que ele respondesse. Quando Snape não fez isso, Harry disse. "Só queremos saber o que aconteceu com você".

Snape franziu o cenho. "Eu tive uma enxaqueca horrível". Ele começou, mas Harry estava franzindo o cenho.

"Antes disso. Quando você começou a tê-las".

"Tive uma queda, já disse a você".

O ancião levantou a mão. "Harry, você tem sua varinha?"

Harry soltou brevemente sua mão de Snape e a levantou, tirando algo das calças. Parecia uma batuta de um maestro

"Sim senhor", ele disse, segurando-a como se fosse dar entrada na orquestra.

"Severus? Quando acordou no hospital, você tinha consigo algo parecido com isto?"

Estava a ponto de negar, mas se lembrou. Tinham lhe perguntado coisas estranhas no hospital. "Pode ser que houvesse". Admitiu. Descreveu a caixa na qual havia colocado tudo depois de voltar do hospital para casa.

Seu desejo havia sido jogar tudo fora, mas os médicos insistiram que algumas das porcarias podiam significar alguma coisa para ele mais tarde. Nunca havia voltado a abrir a caixa.

O velho olhou por cima do seu ombro. Foi então que Snape percebeu que Ron estava em um cano, um pé apoiado no muro de pedra. Assentiu uma vez, logo se afastou da parede e se foi.

Harry voltou a sentar na borda da cama, a vara de madeira em seu colo.

"Eu fiquei louco, não é?", Snape perguntou e Harry riu. Se estivessem sozinhos Snape suspeitava que teriam se beijado. Parecia que gostava de beijar Snape ao sorrir.

"Nem um pouquinho". Harry assegurou, olhando para o homem mais velho, ainda sentado e calado, em sua cadeira.

"O que é um Hogwarts?",Snape perguntou, enquanto a porta de trás da enfermaria abria e a mulher que vira se inclinando sobre ele entrou rapidamente.

O sorriso no rosto de Harry era uma lembrança. "Uma escola de magia".

Snape franziu o cenho. "Vocês estão loucos então", disse.

Harry deu a seus dedos um último apertão antes de pular da cama enquanto a mulher, presumivelmente a enfermeira, a julgar pelo seu antiquado vestuário, parou próxima a sua cama.

Harry e o ancião se afastaram rapidamente depois de ajudar a colocar as cortinas no lugar para que Severus fosse examinado em particular. Estava claro que ela também o conhecia, embora seu exame não fosse nada igual aos que passara no hospital. Para começar, ela perguntou quando tinha comido chocolate pela ultima vez e tinha uma vara de madeira como a de Harry que passou várias vezes sobre ele, fazendo sons de desaprovação a cada movimento.

"Continua sem comer o suficiente Severus", disse ela.

Antes que pudesse responder a isso, ela estava passando sua roupa. A cabeça de Harry apareceu entre as cortinas.

A enfermeira lhe dedicou um olhar gelado. "Severus é capaz de se vestir sozinho há muito tempo, senhor Potter".

Sua atitude não deteve Harry nenhum pouco. "Onde está a graça disso?", disse, com um sorriso vencedor. E certamente venceu a enfermeira, que sacudiu a cabeça.

Já havia vencido Snape. Ele se sentia como um colegial, embora não lembrasse de ter sido um.

Harry fechou as cortinas e olhou para ele lascivamente, de brincadeira, indo até o V das pernas de Snape.

"Ron logo estará aqui com a sua varinha", disse, mantendo a voz baixa. Snape queria saber como todo mundo ali evitava fazer brincadeira sobre as varinhas.

"Então não temos tempo", disse Snape, fechando suas coxas cobertas pelo camisão ao redor de Harry, "para o que você está pensando".

O exagerado sorriso de Harry relaxou em um normal. Com dois dedos acariciou a bochecha de Snape. "Acho que teremos todo o tempo do mundo agora".

Apesar do murmúrio de vozes de fora da cortina, Harry estava beijando-o, aproximando-se, rodeando seu pescoço com os braços. Depois colocando a roupa a Snape, a mesma que ele vestia antes de Harry e ele...

Essas pessoas haviam encontrado-os na cama juntos. Sua respiração parou em sua garganta. Devia ter feito algum ruído, porque Harry levantou o olhar. "O quê... Aconteceu lá no meu quarto?"

Seus músculos se contraíram, como se estivesse preparado para mais dor pulsando em sua cabeça.

"Não deve ter sido bom, se você não lembra", Harry disse e Snape se percebeu estava corando.

"Depois, quero dizer. Você estava... Nós estávamos ..."

Harry levantou, colocando seus sapatos na cama. "Quanto você lembra?"

"Eu estava pensando que deveria voltar, que você merecia estar com ele, quando minha cabeça explodiu. Você... Fez algo e todas essas pessoas... Essa enfermeira. E seu amigo Ron..." Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Inclusive a gata". Sabia que Harry olharia para ele como se estivesse louco, mas Harry simplesmente observava-o fixamente.

"Eu mereço estar com você", disse, sua voz baixa. "Agora que encontrei você de novo, não vou a nenhum lugar até que você me mande a merda".

Snape se deu conta de que Harry havia evitado dizer a ele como seu quarto de repente tinha ficado cheio de gente. E gatos. Houve um ruído do lado de fora e Harry soltou um suspiro exagerado. "Esse deve ser Ron de volta com sua varinha".

"Minha..."

Harry abriu as cortinas, enquanto Snape atava os sapatos. Efetivamente, Ron estava entregando uma vara de madeira ao ancião. Perguntou-se o porquê de tanta confusão. Um pedaço de madeira. Talvez todos estivessem loucos, e isso era simplesmente um velho manicômio. Escola de Magia. Que besteira.

O ancião e Ron se aproximaram, o primeiro segurando a vara como uma relíquia sagrada. "Parece não ter nenhum dano", disse, passando-a a Harry.

"E a sua magia?", perguntou Harry, dedicando um olhar à varinha.

"Intacta de acordo com Poppy", disse o ancião.

Snape era um cientista. "Não existe magia", disse.

Três pares de olhos, suas expressões indo de compassivas a abertamente céticas, pousaram sobre ele.

"Sinto muito contradizer, Severus", disse o ancião e assentiu para Harry.

"Tudo bem", disse Harry, retirando seu próprio pedaço de madeira. "_Accio_ bandeja de chá", disse e Snape estava a ponto de corrigir seu latim quando uma bandeja de chá veio flutuando até sua cama. O bule inclusive ainda estava quente. Harry se aproximou para revisá-lo com satisfação.

"Oh, espera, você gosta mais dos bolos de abóbora do que os de passas". Outro movimento com a vara de madeira e os bolos se tornaram laranjas, o forte cheiro de gengibre saindo deles.

"Isso é…" Snape começou, passando sua mão pela bandeja procurando cabos.

"Magia". Terminou Harry. "E você me ensinou parte dela". Usando a vara, ele guiou a bandeja até a cama. Havia quatro xícaras essa vez. Harry levantou o pano do bule e começou a servir.

"E eu?", perguntou Ron, pegando uma xícara.

Harry revirou os olhos. Outro movimento com o pedaço de madeira e uma pequena pilha de biscoitos açucarados apareceu.

Ron assentiu em agradecimento e as apanhou. "Vou dizer a Hermione e à Professora McGonagall que ele está acordado".

Harry deixou o pedaço de madeira que supostamente era de Snape na cama junto à bandeja e passou ao ancião seu chá. Snape olhou para a xícara que Harry o ofereceu depois. Quando não a aceitou, Harry disse. "Não vou ter que transformar o Professor Dumbledore em um sapo pra convencer você, vou?"

O ancião — presumivelmente o Dumbledore em questão — riu. "Eu gostaria de ser um sapo", disse. "Embora talvez não da dieta". Um dos bolos flutuou até ele enquanto se sentava.

Snape não viu outra alternativa. Começou a comer os bolos. Harry foi até o outro lado da cama e sentou. Só uma acolhedora festa de chá, pensou Snape, sentindo-se como se a lucidez devesse sentir-se mais precária do que era. Só uma típica festa do chá em uma típica escola de magia. Ao menos o chá era bom.

"Vai fazer _Priori Incantatum_?", perguntou Harry, bebendo seu chá. Não tinha pegado um bolo.

Snape estava a ponto de corrigir seu latim novamente quando Dumbledore balançou a cabeça.

"Ainda não".

Snape observou Dumbledore como se estivesse a ponto de pintá-lo num quadro.

"Quero falar com Severus primeiro".

O olhar de Harry deslizou entre eles. "Devo me retirar?"

Snape olhou para ele, a ponto de protestar.

Dumbledore novamente falou como se lesse a mente de Snape. "Você tem tanto a ver com isso quanto Severus", disse.

"Estivemos muito preocupados com você, rapazinho", disse Dumbledore.

Por um momento, Snape pensou que estivesse falando com Harry, mas logo se deu conta de que para alguém tão velho, inclusive Snape deveria parecer muito jovem.

"Eu perdi muitos bruxos e bruxas entre meus amigos ao longo dos anos, mas nenhum pelo qual tenha me preocupado tanto e por tantas razões diferentes como você". Seu olhar, através dos seus óculos meia-lua, moveu-se até Harry então voltou a Snape. "Mas você não lembra de mim". Continuou. "Então me sinto inclinado a contar uma história, uma que sabemos ser verdade, antes de ver o que sua varinha tem a dizer. Se você quiser voltar ao mundo trouxa depois disso, não o deterei".

Dumbledore olhou novamente para Harry. "Embora eu ache que seu Harry não precisaria ser convencido a acompanhá-lo".

Ele se mexeu em sua cadeira, os olhos envelhecidos nada nublados pelo tempo, mas tão claros quanto um lago azul. "Há três anos você era um professor nessa escola. Também era meu amigo e professor de Harry. Mas também era membro de uma organização secreta, uma pela qual você fez muitos sacrifícios".

A mão de Harry deslizou sobre os lençóis amassados.

"Eu precisei fazer outro sacrifício, um sacrifício maior do que todos os que tínhamos suportado antes e eu não podia pedir a você."

Harry suspirou.

"Falar sobre ele teria revelado meu conhecimento de algo que você e Harry tentavam desesperadamente manter em segredo".

Tinham sido estudante e professor, então, pensou Snape, embora isso não fosse mais do que já havia conseguido adivinhar.

"Mas era algo que tinha que ser feito". Continuou Dumbledore. "Eu tinha que matar Harry".

Ele olhou para Harry abruptamente. Tinha sido um idiota por escutar isso. A mão de Harry sobre a sua se enrijeceu, tentando acalmar sua agitação.

"Você não está…" Começou Snape, somente para que Harry o interrompesse.

"Estive".

Snape engoliu saliva com força.

"Havia uma razão. Sei que você não lembra, mas havia uma razão". Harry apertou os dedos de Snape. "Mas eu fiquei melhor".

"No dia em que você desapareceu..." Dumbledore continuou. "Eu tive que ficar perto de Harry. Tinha que ter os feitiços preparados para... Trazê-lo de volta".

A pausa em sua voz fez Snape levantar a vista da cama onde suas mãos e as de Harry estavam entrelaçadas. Havia tomado Dumbledore por um velhinho amável e inofensivo. Algo nos olhos azuis o fez questionar essa opinião.

"O que eu não sabia era se você havia nos deixado por vontade própria ou se o resto dos inimigos o capturara. Começamos a procurá-lo antes que a poeira baixasse. Antes... " Dumbledore olhou para Harry, que sorriu.

"Antes que Dumbledore tivesse que me dizer que você tinha desaparecido". Harry olhou para Snape e havia algo da expressão do ancião em seu rosto. Uma determinação de aço e mais alguma coisa. "Encontramos você, " Harry disse. "Finalmente. Mas nos levou mais de..." Ele parou, engolindo com força.

Para apressar o momento, Dumbledore pigarreou. "Vejamos o que a varinha em a nos dizer".

Harry a apanhou da cama e a entregou a Dumbledore. Outro pedaço de madeira apareceu das profundidades do longo camisão que Dumbledore levava. Com um sussurro de mau latim, o velho colocou as pontas para se tocarem.

Foi a voz de Snape que saiu delas. "O garoto se foi e fez com que o matassem", Snape se escutou dizer, embora seu tom fosse duro. "Eu devia ter nascido como um trouxa inútil..." Uma pausa e um som como de uma crepitação. "Um maldito trouxa hétero inútil para que..." Um som como o de uma ventania, soando muito além da enfermaria. Depois, um grito angustiado. "Harry!"

O som se cortou abruptamente e Dumbledore separou as duas varinhas. "Magia de desejo".

---

Snape olhou para o lago. Da altura de onde estava, ele ainda parecia envolto em colinas baixas por quilômetros. Ele tinha ido para lá, guiado por Harry, tentando pensar. A torre aberta, com uma janela em cada uma das paredes, deveria ser mais fria do que era, mas Snape tinha coisas mais importantes nas quais pensar.

Havia escutado Harry e Dumbledore discutirem sobre as palavras que tinham saído de sua... Sua varinha. Porque essa voz indubitavelmente era sua própria voz, mesmo que ainda não soubesse exatamente o que significava um trouxa.

Eles tentaram explicar, algo sobre uma batalha e Harry tendo que morrer para que alguma outra pessoa não pudesse se apoderar do seu corpo, mas soava mais e mais como se tivesse aterrissado no meio de um hospício. Quando os primeiros sintomas de uma enxaqueca explodiram por trás de seus olhos, Harry se ofereceu para levá-lo a seu quarto. Essa era a ultima coisa que Severus queria, ter lembranças de outro homem com as quais lidar e perguntou se havia algum lugar aonde pudesse ir.

Harry se ofereceu para levá-lo a sua casa, a casinha nos arredores do campus, mas Snape tampouco queria ir para lá. Harry levou-o por uma escada que se movia, por longos corredores cheios de quadros, passando por um dos fantasmas tentava jogar um punhado de framboesas nele até que Snape pensou que estava louco. Só que ninguém mais parecia pensar isso.

Tinha sido fácil, com Harry em seus braços, decidir regressar ao que quer que tivesse deixado para trás. Se as explicações faziam sentido, ele havia desistido da própria vida. O que com certeza, não faziam. Ninguém podia sair de sua vida, desejar ter outra e nenhum pedaço de madeira pontiagudo iria mudar isso.

Dumbledore havia dito que poderia ser tudo poderia ser desfeito, a ondulação que sua antiga vida trouxa tinha causado ser revertida de alguma forma, o erro de sua nova vida apagado. Magia.

Não existia essa coisa de magia.

Exceto que, aparentemente, existia.

Olhou para a água durante tanto tempo que viu um tentáculo romper a superfície. Snape franziu o cenho e afastou o olhar, movendo-se para outra janela. Ali, todo o castelo conhecido como Hogwarts estendia-se diante dele. Havia torres e muralhas, estufas e salões. Não podia imaginar ninguém vivendo ali, especialmente não ele mesmo.

O outro Snape.

Harry o deixara ali em cima com um pequeno beijo que Snape não pôde evitar devolver.

"Tanto faz", Harry dissera.

Na terceira janela, o selvagem campo Escocês se espalhava infinitamente. Em uma colina podia, ele ver ovelhas pastando, pequenos borrões nos verdes prados. O contorno do lago, os terrenos do castelo inclinando-se. Ele perguntou-se se alguma vez havia se banhado nesse lago, se alguma vez havia cochilado em suas margens. Uma súbita imagem de Harry, pele pálida sob a luz da lua, provocando-o para entrar na água piscou diante seus olhos. Lembrança? Ou fantasia?

"Tanto faz".

Só que havia um jeito certo e um jeito errado para Harry. Um jeito que o fazia ser algo que Snape não entendia completamente ou um jeito que o fazia esconder para sempre o que ele era. E Harry estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa, ser um maldito assistente de laboratório quando podia simplesmente apontar sua... Sua varinha e ser qualquer coisa.

Snape se afastou da janela e foi até a ultima. Um borrão se movia mais além, no céu, como um pássaro gigante. Só que não era um pássaro. Era...

"Olá", disse Harry, sentado em uma vassoura. Parecia bastante natural nela, pensou Snape, da mesma forma que os esportistas de Ascot ficavam naturais em seus cavalos. Harry segurava algo que parecia suspeitosamente uma bandeja de chá.

"Pensei que você poderia estar com fome", disse Harry, deslizando seus pés para o parapeito de pedra, descendo de um salto da vassoura suspensa, como se não estivesse a centenas de metros no ar.

Uma vez que ambos os pés estavam na borda, ele pulou para dentro com um chocalhar das taças e a vassoura o seguiu como um cão obediente. Harry deixou-a encostada na parede e tomou fôlego, olhando para Snape como se acabasse de chegar ao seu escritório vindo da cozinha dos funcionários no corredor, exceto que seu cabelo estava mais rebelde que de costume.

"Você não comeu nada na enfermaria", disse Harry, olhando ao redor da sala de pedra como se houvesse alguma coisa mais a ver do que Snape e as quatro janelas. Deixou a bandeja no parapeito largo e se esticou.

Já que Snape disse nada, Harry continuou. "Sei que deveria me manter afastado. Deixar você pensar".

Snape finalmente falou. "Eu já pensei".

Harry parecia não estar certo se gostaria da resposta. Parecia querer dizer alguma coisa e quando Snape não continuou, ele se apressou a falar. "Pensei que talvez eu tenha pressionado você, dizendo que ficaríamos juntos de qualquer jeito, como se não houvesse mais opções". Ele levantou o olhar até Snape. "Porque com certeza, há. Se você não quiser..."

Mas não pôde falar mais nada. Principalmente porque Snape o calou com um beijo.

"Eu pensei e acho que eu devo voltar. Para manter você fora de problemas". Snape admirou a umidade do lábio inferior de Harry que tinha acabado de beijar. "Aparentemente esse tal Dumbledore não é bom nisso".

O sorriso de Harry não tinha mudado, mesmo que suas circunstâncias mudassem radicalmente. "Ninguém nunca foi melhor do que você".

Voltar significava que poderia saber de seu passado com Harry. Algo que o preocupava e intrigava. "Esse lugar, essa escola... Era onde você era internado?"

Harry passou a xícara de chá que Snape não havia pedido e assentiu.

"Quando nos conhecemos... Quero dizer, que idade você tinha exatamente?"

Harry tomou um gole de sei chá e disse, "Se você voltar, nós reverteremos o feitiço e você se lembrará de tudo isso. Você sabe, não sabe?"

Snape assentiu. "Essa parte de mim precisa saber".

"Eu tinha onze anos". Harry partilhou a informação com grande cuidado, como se comprovasse um espécime em um caso de contaminação.

"Não éramos…" Começou Snape, horrorizado. Nunca se considerara um molestador de menores, mas até pouco tempo também não se imaginava gay. "Er, eu não..."

Harry o silenciou usando a mesma técnica que ele havia empregado recentemente. "Não diga esse absurdo. Eu tinha dezessete anos completos". Sua expressão se tornou sedutora. "Mas não pense que não tentei antes".

"Você é bem convencido de seus atrativos, hein?"

Em vez de sorrir, Harry parecia inseguro. Ele baixou a cabeça. "Nunca estive certo de nada a seu respeito".

"Ajudaria se eu voltasse?"

Severus sabia que não iria gostar da resposta.

"Há um monte de coisas que eu não gostaria que você lembrasse", Harry disse.

Era melhor, então, ter seu passado como o suave cristal de uma amostra, ou tê-lo de volta, com todas as suas bordas afiadas e quedas emocionais? Quando entrou na vida que disseram que era sua, tinha se perguntado com freqüência como seria ter seu passado de volta. Ser capaz de buscar entre ele como amostras arquivadas ordenadamente.

"O que vai acontecer com a vida que estou vivendo agora?", perguntou. "Meus alunos, meus amigos?" Uma imagem de Evelyn Henry apareceu em sua mente.

"Hermione supõe que eles não se lembrarão, que você criou uma ... Ondulação no mundo trouxa, uma que deu a você tudo o que queria. Se você não a quiser mais, tudo volta ao normal". Harry passou uma mão por seu cabelo. "Ninguém sabe de verdade. Ron e Hermione consertarão as coisas se for preciso. E a Professora McGonagall. Ela está morta de vontade de te ver de novo na sua forma normal". Antes que Harry pudesse explicar essa declaração, ele olhou pela janela mais perto de sua vassoura. "Magia de desejo é estranha".

Parte do cérebro de Snape não acreditava que nada disso fosse real. A outra parte queria acreditar desesperadamente. Um passado com Harry... Mesmo um rochoso, contra o mundano que sempre tinha imaginado ter.

"O que eu tenho que fazer?"

Harry parecia querer dizer algo mais, mas em vez disso só assentiu e foi até a bandeja. Havia um prato de prata coberto em uma extremidade. Harry removeu a tampa. Snape só viu uma maçã; uma particularmente deliciosa e madura, mas só uma maçã. Harry a pegou e levou a Snape.

"Coma isso". Ele ordenou, girando-a para mostrá-la. "Ela não tem semente, só polpa, então você tem que comê-la toda".

Os dedos de Snape cerraram-se sobre a fruta, roçando os de Harry.

"Albus mesmo fez o feitiço".

Mesmo que se sentisse ridículo, Snape pegou a maçã. "É isso? Comer uma maçã?"

Harry sorriu. "Bem, é uma maçã encantada".

Snape deu uma mordida, depois outra, como se esperasse conseguir uma lembrança com cada pedaço. Nada aconteceu. Terminou a maçã, incapaz de conter sua decepção. "Isso não..."

Harry entregou a vara pontiaguda a ele. Assim que os dedos de Snape se cerraram ao redor dela, ele sentiu como se o ar o atravessasse. Só que o ar tinha imagens pintadas nele. Tudo flutuava ao redor dele - lembranças, rostos, imagens. Sensações que o fariam tremer se tivesse tempo para analisá-las. Nenhuma dessas lembranças parecia ter uma etiqueta.

Seus joelhos enfraqueceram e teriam se dobrado se Harry não estivesse ali, um braço ao redor de sua cintura, segurando-o, sem soltá-lo.

Lembrou-se de odiar Potter e de amar Harry. A ardente fúria das primeiras noites de sexo frenético. O quase desespero da última vez, quando sabiam que Voldemort estava próximo.

Voldemort.

"Eu vi você morrer", ele disse, como se estivesse gritando as palavras por cima do vento em sua mente.

"Só por um momento. O suficiente para que a alma de Voldemort deixasse seu corpo e não fosse capaz de alcançar o meu".

A dor era tão recente como se tudo tivesse acabado de acontecer. Embora lembrasse de seu tempo no mundo trouxa, parecia que não via Harry há três longos anos.

Três anos. Ele era um tolo.

"Não podíamos contar nem a você nem a ninguém. Voldemort teria descoberto e feito outro plano". O rosto de Harry estava sem defesas.

"Eu queria ficar longe de você", Snape disse e a expressão de Harry se suavizou.

"Eu só quis..." Harry fungou e continuou. "Eu queria que tivéssemos encontrado você antes. Eu fiquei maluco, pensando que os Comensais da Morte tinham encontrado você. Mas nós os capturamos. Ron, especialmente, foi feroz, enquanto eu estava... Em recuperação".

Por um segundo, Snape viu a dor que o tempo devia ter causado no rosto de Harry.

"Isso foi há muito tempo", ele disse enfim e os dois não falaram por algum tempo.

Ainda estavam envolvidos um no outro, próximos às janelas da torre.

"Foi Hermione que encontrou você. Ela se tornou muito boa com computadores". Ele estendeu seu braço, indicando o bracelete de peltre. "Ela colocou um bom feitiço de aprendizagem na pulseira, de modo que eu pudesse aprender o básico". Ele baixou o braço, mas não mais além da cintura de Snape. "E ela também teve a idéia de olhar nos arquivos trouxas e passou meses registrando-os, até que encontrou um anúncio. O que você colocou procurando um assistente. Saia em um periódico da universidade e ele foi parar na internet".

O rosto de Harry estava apoiado sobre o ombro de Snape e ele não precisava vê-lo para perceber a emoção nas palavras. Muito tempo, certamente.

"Naturalmente, eu queria simplesmente entrar correndo e levá-lo dali, mas Albus disse que talvez você pudesse ter ido por vontade própria". Uma risadinha. "Eu sabia que não, é claro, mas havia dias em que me perguntava..."

Snape levantou seu queixo. Não havia nada que pudesse dizer, então se conformou em dar um beijo em Harry. Era o primeiro como ele mesmo, de certa forma, então tinha que fazer com que valesse a pena. Harry parecia muito bonito depois de todo esse tempo.

Um suspiro, enquanto Harry se apoiava no seu braço. Como podia ter esquecido como eram perfeitos juntos? Harry não havia crescido muito desde que se aproximara dele na primeira vez, desejando algo que não sabia o quê, sendo friamente rejeitado, depois voltando por mais. Havia sido fraco ante Harry em sua outra vida também.

"Não tínhamos idéia do que estava errado com você". Harry continuou. "Obliviado? Mas por quem? E por quê? Poção Polissuco. Havia realmente perdido sua magia ou só a lembrança dela. E logo descobri as enxaquecas".

Snape pôde ouvir o riso em sua voz.

"Acredite em mim, você não era o único a ter dores de cabeça. Eu não podia simplesmente me enfiar na sua mente, procurando o que tinha acontecido, com o risco causar mais dano do que você mesmo já tinha se infligido. E eu não podia deixar que Saint Mungus levar você".

Os dedos de Harry se cravaram em sua cintura. Apertava bastante, mas Snape suportou.

"Devíamos dizer a todo mundo que você está de volta", Harry disse finalmente. "Todos trabalharam muito para me ajudar", disse, levantando os olhos.

"Daqui a pouco", Snape disse. "Tudo bem?"

Harry assentiu. "O que é a primeira coisa que você quer fazer?", perguntou Harry.

Snape olhou para si mesmo. "Tirar essas roupas trouxas ridículas!"

O calor brilhou nos olhos de Harry. "Tenho certeza que podemos dar um jeito nisso".

---

Snape olhou para a pequena lanchonete e logo para o homem frente a ele. As últimas semanas haviam movimentadas, mas Harry estivera ao seu lado a cada passo.

Harry para Aurélia por cima do ombro. "Ela ainda gosta de você, inclusive assim", disse, sem se importar em ocultar o brilho de ciúmes em seus olhos.

Snape fez um ruído. "Como assim? De volta ao meu antigo eu, você quer dizer?"

Harry olhou para ele e sorriu. "Ao seu antigo eu gay, quero dizer".

Comprovaram que todos os detalhes da vida anterior de Snape tinham desaparecidos. A casinha agora estava à venda. Ron fora recuperar o resto das coisas de Snape, mas tudo, menos a roupa que ele estava vestido e a caixa de coisas mágicas no armário, tinha desaparecido. O escritório havia sido designado a outro professor, que parecia ocupá-lo há muitos anos. Não restava nenhum sinal das suas turmas; os alunos distribuídos em outros cursos, com outros instrutores.

Snape inclusive tinha insistido em ir ao edifício de literatura para ver a professora Henry, somente para lhe informarem que a antiga professora se casara o ano anterior e agora era a professora O'Donnell.

A ondulação que a vida trouxa de Severus Snape tinha causado no mundo se fechara e ele tomou novamente seu lugar entre seu povo.

Deveria ter se entristecido um pouco. A não ser por Harry, cujo evidente prazer por tê-lo de volta era infeccioso. Snape observou o jovem, que estava devorando a comida. Haviam tido uma breve, mas cáustica briga sobre quem era mais eficiente com dinheiro trouxa e Snape ganhou e pagou a comida. Finalmente Harry afastou seu prato e olhou para Snape.

"Tem alguma coisa nos meus dentes?", perguntou, passando exageradamente sua língua sob seu lábio superior.

"Você está bem", disse Snape, sua mão sobre a mesa, segurando a de Harry. "Vamos para casa".

Sua casa agora era um castelo, graças a Harry, mas ele não se importava. Sua casa era onde quer que Harry estivesse.

**FIM**

**---**

**¹ **Liga de metal normalmente utilizado pra fazer utensílios finos de cozinha e de mesa

**²**Efreet: É um tipo de gênio da mitologia árabe.

---

**N/T:** Uma snarry maravilhosa pra quem adora esses dois. Grupo novo e fanfics escolhidas a dedo para quem gosta de slash e não consegue viver sem ele. Para quem gosta de AU em que o Sev ainda é professor, essa fic é perfeita, além de muito envolvente e misteriosa. Espero que tenham gostado!

Já sabem, não é? Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews porque motivação sempre faz bem!

Obrigada a Rebecca pela maravilhosa betagem.

_Serim_

**N/B: **Eu também espero que tenham gostado bastante dessa one-shot _imensa _da Dementor Delta, que é uma grande escritora. Foi um prazer enorme participar dessa tradução.

Um beijo para minha querida Serim, pra minha mãe, pro meu pai, pra toda a minha família e pra você, XUXA!

_Rebbecca_

**PS: **Não liguem, gente! Acho que ela queria ter ido no programa da Xuxa e ficou traumatizada.

_Serim_


End file.
